A Different Jane
by jaufanfic
Summary: What would happen if at the end of the Netherfield ball Mrs Bennet collapsed and died? What would the shock do to the family? And how would it change things for Jane and Elizabeth?
1. Ch 1 Jane

**What would happen if at the end of the Netherfield ball Mrs Bennet collapsed and died? What would the shock do to the family? And how would it change things for Jane and Elizabeth now that they have to take over their mother** **'** **s responsibilities?**

 **Hello everyone here is my second story. As I said for my first story English is not my first language so I am sorry for any mistakes that I might make. I welcome any comments including comments on my writing, I learned quite a lot from many kind people that advised me on my writing so hopefully this time around I have improved! But do be kind, honest is good but kind, it takes time and effort to write and mean comments are quite hurtful. If you don** **'** **t like the story of are offended by my writing just leave.**

 **Well here it is. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Cheers!**

Chapter 1 Jane

The Netherfield ball was nearing its end. Jane had not had such a delightful time that she could remember. Mr. Bingley had been all attentive, polite, and sweet. Jane was finding it quite difficult to contain her emotions and not display all her happiness and love in her face. There had been a few moments of embarrassment with her younger sisters' actions, her mother's loud improper comments and even Mr. Collins attentions to Lizzy. But she was so glad that Mr. Bingley had taken no notice, his attention had been focused on her, and, finally, she could feel that her life would turn out simply perfect if things went as she desired them to go. She could imagine her entire life with him, and it was so beautiful.

People were starting to leave the ball, it was quite late, and the dancing had ended. But Jane was feeling quite reluctant to leave the ball and consequently leave Mr. Bingley.

 _I think I could quite happily stay beside him all my life and be happy. Hopefully, I am not being too optimistic, and he will propose. It would be quite marvelous!_

Jane started looking around to see were her family was and saw her mother surrounded by Mr. and Mrs. Lucas and a few more of her friends. She excitedly talked to them while pointing towards Jane and Mr. Bingley. Jane could very well guess what she was talking about as she had been quite vocal all night. Jane sighed, there was nothing for her to do, and her mother was happy. Suddenly, she saw her mother go quiet and grasp her chest. She went white, and a look of pain and panic came over her face. Suddenly, she collapsed on the floor.

"Mama!" she screamed and ran towards her mother as fast as she could, Mr. Bingley following right next to her. She reached her mother just a few seconds from her sister Elizabeth. She put her mother's head in her lap as she heard Mr. Bingley screaming for a doctor to be summoned, but it was too late. Jane could feel the moment her mother stopped moving, she saw when her breathing stopped. Her mother was gone, and she could not comprehend how such a thing had happened. She looked at Lizzy next to her, and their eyes met, she saw in them the same understanding, shock, and pain, tears coming down her face; their mother was gone. What were they going to do now? She also felt her own tears falling uncontrollably down her face.

Their father approached slowly, looking at his collapsed wife. His face was stark white and his expression of terrified shock was one that Jane had never seen on his face. Mary, Kitty, and Lydia were also there. Kitty crying softly, while Lydia and Mary were just in a state of shock as if they did not understand what was going on.

One thing was certain, the Netherfield ball would be memorable in the Bennets' minds, but not in the way they had hoped.


	2. Chapter 2 Jane & Elizabeth

**Hello everyone, thank you for all of you that commented on my first chapter. I am sorry it took so long to update. Things have been crazy and I am moving countries and it has just been very hard to be able to concentrate on the story. But here it is.**

 **I had have comments about what will happen with the mourning period. I looked at the mourning period in the regency era and for a parent it** **'** **s 6 months, 1 year is for a husband/wife. But for the sake of the story I am bending the mourning rules and making it 3 months. Just wanted it to be clear. Here is the episode!**

Chapter 2 Jane & Lizzy

Jane

Jane did not wish to get out of bed that day, after all, there was nothing pleasant to look forward to. Her mother would be buried that day. They were to go to the church, and then they would be receiving calls from people wishing to give their condolences. They had not received people the last few days, they had been arranging for the funeral and dying their dresses to black while the new mourning dresses were made.

The house had been unnaturally silent, even Kitty had not been her usual loud self, her mother's death hitting her hard. Lydia seemed to be the one that was dealing best with the whole situation, Jane did not know how she did it. Lizzy had scoffed the other day saying that Lydia was too selfish and uncaring of others, and no matter how much she might have cared about their mother she would not let it interfere with her enjoyments in life. Jane would not believe that, Lizzy was too cynical sometimes, she would not believe such a thing from Lydia. But she did have to admit that she had bounced back very fast, Jane decided that it was because Lydia was strong willed and would not let anything put her down.

Their aunt and uncle had arrived yesterday night, coming as fast as they could as to not miss the funeral. Jane was grateful that their aunt would be there. Jane and Elizabeth had divided their mother's responsibilities but with their grief it had been hard. Their aunt had always been a great source of comfort and help, she would help them get through this.

 _I must get up, I am the eldest, and, technically, the hostess now that mother is gone. Lizzy is surely up, and I cannot let her deal with everything on her own._

Jane dressed and went down to breakfast. Lizzy, her aunt and uncle, her father, and Mary were already there. As she exchanged good mornings with everyone, Lizzy signaled her to sit next to her and gave her a small smile. There was barely any conversation at the table until suddenly loud voices could be heard coming from above. She looked at Lizzy, and they both stood and went toward the disturbance. There, in the hallway between their room, Kitty and Lydia were screaming at each other, Kitty had tears falling down her face.

"What is going on here?" She demanded trying to break up the screaming match. She then noticed that they had a bonnet between them, both clutching it in their hands and not letting go.

"All of this screaming for a bonnet? We are burying our mother today or have you forgotten?" Lizzy had apparently noticed as well and was clearly upset. Jane was as well, but she tried to contain herself.

"It is Lydia! She barged in my room and took it, I told her it was mine, that I wanted to wear it for church today. Mama liked that bonnet, I decorated it myself after I bought it, and she praised me for it. I wanted to wear something that she liked for church, something to remember her for." Kitty had tears going down her face. "But Lydia came and said that it didn't matter that she should wear it because mama liked her best."

"It's true, I was mama's favorite, she would let me wear it." Jane was very displeased by that remark, especially, because it brought unhappy thoughts to her mind. The truth was that mama would had probably let Lydia get away with it. Lydia and her had always been her favorites, not that mama had not loved them all equally, it was just that Lydia was the most similar to her, and Jane had been her first daughter. But whomever mama had preferred, mama was not here now, and it was up to Jane now.

"Lydia, give the bonnet back to Kitty, it does not belong to you."

"You cannot tell me what to do, you are not mama!" Lydia screamed back in anger.

Lizzy took a step forward to back her. "Enough, Lydia! Jane is the eldest, and with mama gone she is in charge, we will not tolerate your tantrums as mama did. Give the bonnet back!" Lydia looked back and forth between them and realized she would not win. If mama was alive, she would have gone to her to complain but with mama gone she had no one who would listen.

"You can have the silly bonnet, it's not that pretty anyway!" She turned, ran to her room, and slammed the door. Kitty dried her tears. "Thank you both for helping me, Lydia can be so mean when she desires."

"It's no problem, Kitty, you can always come to me or to Lizzy for help." Lizzy next to Jane nodded and repeated the sentiment. Kitty left to finish getting ready. Lizzy looked at her with worry. "We are going to have to watch Lydia carefully. Mama was the only one that could rein her in a bit, with mama gone she might think that she does not have to listen to anyone."

"Lizzy, I know Lydia has had few boundaries set for her, but she is not so bad as that. She is just upset now, the sadness is still very fresh. But there is still papa and our aunt and uncle."

"Our aunt and uncle won't be hear for long, and then they will be all the way in London, and you know papa. I love him dearly, you know I do, but he does not like conflict or his peace being disturbed. He will not intervene, unless he is forced to."

"Lizzy is right." Jane and Lizzy were both surprised by the voice, they turned and saw Mary. She stood next to the stairs; they had been so engrossed with the conversation they had clearly not heard her walk up. "Lydia will not be easy to rein in now, she has always believed herself above everything, she only listen to mama, and that was because they were very similar and mama indulged her. I know you like to think the best of people, Jane, but she will get worse, believe me." She turned and walked back down. Jane did not dismiss Mary's words but did not want to believe them true.

 _Lydia is just sad, with a bit of time, attention, and limits she will get better. She spent so much time with mama, maybe if we all spent more time together as sisters, Lizzy and I can help them become more proper._ With that though in mind, she followed Mary back to the kitchen with Lizzy in trail.

Lizzy

Lizzy followed Jane to the kitchen, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She had always been embarrassed by her sister's actions, mortified even, but she had set those feelings aside because she loved her family and she knew there was nothing she could do to change that. The devastating loss of their mother had changed things. She knew that Jane and her could now exert some control over their sisters, and the altercation they had just witness showed how much that was necessary. It was their duty now as the oldest to lead their sisters. The question was, would Lydia listen. She didn't hold as much faith as Jane that she would be reasonable, her thoughts were more in line with Mary's.

They rejoined the table to finish breakfast when Mr. Collins arrived. _Dear God, just what I need after Lydia_ _'_ _s tantrum: Mr. Collins_ _'_ _s absurdities._ He took the seat just across from Lizzy.

"Good morning, everyone, today is a truly sad day, and, unfortunately, I have more sad news to impart." No one in the table even glanced at Mr. Collins, and Lizzy could quite imagine what was in everyone's mind. Unless Mr. Collins news was that he would be departing soon, they did not care, she prayed that he was indeed departing. And for one it seemed that God was listening to her prayers.

"I will be departing tomorrow morning." Everyone in the table took notice then, they all looked at Mr. Collins as if they were not certain they had heard correctly but wished they had.

"I know it will be a great loss to lose me so soon after your loss of Mrs. Bennet." Lizzy could not believe that he had uttered those words. That pompous, arrogant fool had absolutely no sensibility, compassion, or tact. He was an overblown buffoon. Lizzy had not liked him from the start and had thought him ridiculous but with that comment he had brought Lizzy's rage. How dare he compare his leaving to the loss of their mother!

"Why so sudden the departure, Mr. Collins?" Her father did not seem very perturbed by Mr. Collins's insensitive comment. He was probably just eager to be rid of him.

"Mrs. Bennet's tragic departure has made a certain task impossible for a few months." He turned to look at her and in his most pompous voice he said. "But do not worry, Miss Bennet, I will be right back in three months, after the mourning period is over." She looked at him incredulously, she could not believe what she was hearing. And to Lizzy's horror he kept going on.

"I wish to assure you that my thoughts will be with you, cousin, but morning periods must be observed, and I, as a man of God, must do so even more, I must set the example. Lady Catherine always praises me on my attention to these matters." Lizzy could not hear one more word.

"I am certain that you pay great attention to these matters, Mr. Collins, what I do not understand is why you must leave so sudden and then come back. You could depart in a few days, and there would be no need to come back; after all, have you not already achieved your task? I thought you had arrived to make amends for any past disagreements. Do you not feel that you have sufficiently achieved that? I imagine it would be a great inconvenience for you to have to come back."

Mr. Collins stood silent for a moment, he clearly had not expected that response. "Well, dear cousin, I had a secondary mission for this visit, which I had believed that I had made clear with my marked attentions. Lady Catherine has encouraged me to find a wife, she believes that a man in my position should set an example for his parish."

Elizabeth knew where he was going with his speech, but she was in no mood to hear it. It might be rude, but Elizabeth did not care anymore. Her mother's death had affected her greatly, this horrid little man was making light of it and trying to insinuate an understanding between them. She might have been kinder or more appropriate in other circumstances, she might have tried to rise above it, but she had no energy for that anymore. So she would make it very clear that he was not wanted. "I do not understand what that has to do with your traveling plans, Mr. Collins, I am certain you can easily find yourself a wife at Kent. There is no need to come back here."

Mr. Collins looked at her baffled and unsure of how to proceed. He looked at her father who was looking at the situation with sad amusement. Her father had been greatly affected by his wife's death. While he pretended that things were as they were one could see the sadness in his eyes. Even when he was amused, it never truly reached his eyes. Elizabeth looked at him with a pointed look, and he turned to Mr. Collins. "Elizabeth is quite right, Mr. Collins. I see no need for you to have to come back. I am sure you will have great success at Kent in your search for a wife."

"But, my dear Mr. Bennet, I am not sure if you knew, but I had spoken to Mrs. Bennet before–"

"Mrs. Bennet is gone." Her father looked at Mr. Collins with a thunderous look that Elizabeth had very rarely seen in his face. She had only seen it once before when she was little. "Whatever plans you had made are not available now, so, I suggest you make alternative plans, Mr. Collins."

Mr. Collins started to open his mouth to reply, but Mr. Bennet's look convinced him otherwise. He turned around and left the room. After a moment of silence, her uncle Gardiner spoke. "Are you sure that was a wise thing to do?"

"I quite honestly do not care, Lizzy would not have married him, Jane has Mr. Bingley, and he was not interested in the rest. It's better to just get it over with than wait three months for the inevitable. Maybe this way, we will be rid of him faster." Elizabeth gave her father a smile to express her gratefulness, and he nodded back. At least, there was one problem less to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3 Jane & Elizabeth

**Hello everyone, so sorry that it has taken me so long to come back to this story. I have been moving countries and it has been a bit of an upheaval. I needed a little time to get my writing back on track. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3

Jane

It was time to go to the church, Jane had been dreading it. Today they would go and say goodbye to their mother. Thankfully, women were not allowed to go to the cemetery were they were buried, Jane did not think she could bear to see her mother being lowered into the ground. The carriage ride to the church went by too fast, in no time they were inside.

Jane had given up on listening to the sermon, she had tried but could not concentrate on the words being spoken. She could see that Lizzy was also not listening, her eyes had a far off look that meant that she was deep in thought and not paying attention to her surroundings. Looking around she realized that only Mary and her aunt an uncle were paying attention. Kitty and Lydia were talking in hushed voices and her father also seemed to be in his own world. She discreetly looked around the church. She saw many of her friends and neighbors and at the back she could also see Mr. Bingley, with his sisters, Mr. Hurts and Mr. Darcy. But something was not right. Mr. Bingley looked worried and burdened as if he carried a great weight on his shoulders.

Finally it was over, Jane felt relieved to be leaving the church, she felt as if she had barely any air left. She and Lizzy held hands as they finally got out into the fresh air. Jane tried to find Mr. Bingley in all the people that had just left the church, it took her a few seconds but she finally managed to catch his eye. But his reaction was not what Jane had hoped, he avoided her gaze and looked worried.

"What is wrong Jane?" Lizzy looked at her with questioning eyes.

"It is nothing Lizzy, it's just sadness about mama that's all. Funerals are fearfully sad." Jane responded.

"I see sadness yes, but also worry and doubt. So much has happened recently we must confide in each other Jane, tell me." Jane looked at Lizzy, she was genuinely worried.

"It is silly Lizzy, it is probably nothing but I tried to catch Mr. Bingleys eye and he avoided my gaze after a few seconds. He looked worried I do not know why. Things seemed to be going well at the Netherfield ball, I am not sure what has caused this change in attitude."

"Well things have changed Jane. With mama's death we are now in mourning, you will not be able to go out to dances or meet people socially for three months and Mr. Bingley will not be able to propose in that time. We might accept calls at home but not much more. It's probably just that he is not certain how to approach you now."

"But are you certain he will?"

"Of course. Do you have any doubts?"

Jane lowered her gaze. "No, yes… I am not certain. So many things have happened so fast a part of me is afraid that my hopes will be crushed. I do not think I can bare any more pain Lizzy"

"Do not speak like that Jane. I know all of this has been tremendously hard especially for you as the oldest, but we will get through this, and when the mourning period is over Mr Bingley will propose, you'll see." Jane was not so certain, she did not know why but Mr. Bingley's expression had worried her. _He would not look at me at all. Why?_ She felt like her insides were twisted in knots. Maybe it was the dreadful feeling she was having from loosing her mother that made everything look dark and gloomy, but something deep inside her was telling her that things were going to get worse.

Lizzy

Lizzy was tired, she had lost track of Jane in the throng of people giving her their condolences. Everyone wanted her to know just how sorry they were and kept on and on and on. Lizzy would have preferred if they just left them alone so they could go home and mourn in peace. She was sad and worried about Jane, and while Lizzy had not wanted to worry her, she was concerned as well. Mr. Bingley was no where to be seen after that brief moment they had seen him after leaving the church. _Why didn_ _'_ _t he not approached Jane to give his condolences? That doesn_ _'_ _t seem like Mr. Bingley. Sh_ e saw her father in the corner of her eye, he pointed at the carriage. Lizzy was relieved that were finally leaving. _Thank god, I do not think I can take much more of this._ She started on her way to them when suddenly Mr. Darcy appeared before her.

"Mr. Darcy!"

"I am sorry if I startled you Miss Elizabeth, I only wished to offer my most sincerest condolences."

Elizabeth looked at him and was surprised to see true concern and compassion in his face.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy. Where is the rest of your party?" His face changed to that of disapproval.

"Miss Bingley was feeling a bit faint in the crowd and they left when mass ended."

"And you did not leave with them?"

"I did not wish to leave without giving my condolences."

"That is very kind of you Mr. Darcy."

"I know what losing a mother is like Miss Elizabeth. I have lost both my parents, and both losses where very painful. I could not leave without saying how sorry I am for your loss."

Lizzy looked at Mr. Darcy but looked at him with different eyes, leaving aside her prejudice and negative feelings aside. She saw pain in his eyes, and realized that this man had lost both his parents years ago. A man with a young sister and a great estate to run, He had a heavy burden on his shoulders, and yet she saw deep compassion in his eyes, you just had to look hard. Suddenly he reminded her of Jane, deep feelings but hidden deep inside. _Have I misjudged him completely? Have I been too harsh in my judgment._ Mr. Darcy turned to leave but before he left she could not contain herself.

"Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Does it pass?"

"The sadness?"

She nodded.

"No, it slowly gets better but it never completely passes. But eventually it stops hurting as much, and you will be able to remember her with fondness and not just pain."

"Thank you Mr. Darcy."

"Goodbye, Miss Elizabeth." He turned and left, Elizabeth could barely believe what had just happened. She joined the rest of the family.

"I saw you with Mr. Darcy Lizzy what did he want?" Lizzy's concern for Jane returned when she saw Jane's face.

"He only wanted to give his condolences."

"And Mr. Bingley?"

"Miss Bingley was not feeling well and they were forced to leave as soon as mass ended, I am sure he will come by to give his condolences soon, you'll see Jane." Jane did not look convinced and did not say another word. She was silent the rest of the day and as Lizzy went to bed she prayed that tomorrow would be a better day.

The next day was grey and cloudy, and it fit perfectly with Lizzy's mood. She still decided to go out for a walk early in the morning. Jane was more subdued than ever, and after their conversation in the church Lizzy had been watching her closely and while Jane had tried to hide it Lizzy could see the worry on her face. Lizzy could understand, without their mother, Jane was the one in charge now and their problems were still the same.

Lizzy after having walked her worries away and feeling better joined the rest of the family for breakfast. When she sat down she noticed that Jane was missing and that everyone was uncharacteristically quite.

"Where is Jane?" No one answered. "Did something happen?" She looked around, finally her aunt Gardiner answered.

"A letter came for Jane from Miss Bingley, she retired to her room." Worry filled Elizabeth as she stood up and half walked half run to Jane's room. When she arrived she found Jane sitting at the edge of the bed with a letter in her hands, her face stark white but expressionless. She sat down next to her.

"Jane" Jane remained emotionless as if she had not heard or seen Elizabeth. "Jane–"

"He's gone." She suddenly replied.

"Mr. Bingley?"

"The entire Netherfield party has left for London. Miss Bingley informs me that she was saddened that they were not able to say goodbye but they did not wish to bother us in these hard times."

"When are they coming back?"

"Miss Bingley also informed me that they were to spend Christmas back in London. Mr. Darcy desired to spend the holidays with his sister Georgiana. Miss Bingley is very fond of Miss Darcy as is Mr Bingley, and they are looking forward to seeing more of her. They have no expectation of coming back to Netherfield."

"I do not believe it. This is Miss Bingley trying to keep you and Mr Bingley apart. It's a lie."

"Yet they are gone and Mr Bingley did not come back to say goodbye."

"Jane–"

"–and he would not look at me when we left the church at our mothers funeral. He never even came to give his condolences Lizzy. I do admit that I wished there was more than friendship between us but apparently there was not even a friendship."

"Do not say that Jane."

"Friends do not act like this Lizzy. Maybe I was wrong about him."

"It's his sisters Jane. His sisters–"

"HIS SISTERS DO NOT CONTROL HIS ACTIONS!" Jane stood up in anger and went to look out the window.

She had never seen Jane so angry and she had NEVER seen her shout. Lizzy was left speechless. She did not know what to say. Then she heard someone knock on the door. Her aunt Gardiner slowly opened the door. "Is everything all right here?"

"Yes aunt, but I would like a little time alone if you and Lizzy do not mind."

"Of course not Jane, Lizzy and I will leave." Her aunt Gardiner signaled her to follow her out the room. Her aunt looked at her with worry. "Are you ok Lizzy?"

"I have never seen Jane like this, she actually screamed! Screamed! This is so unlike her. I am very worried."

"Lizzy, even Jane has her limits, she always tries to be serene and strong, but she also feels deeply. This is perhaps the first time that Jane has felt so deeply for someone as she has for Mr Bingley. And to be abandoned with so little care in the midst of such a tragedy has made his betrayal all the more painful. Jane has never wanted to see the bad parts of others, always trying to see the best in people, this may have been a hard wake-up call."

"So what do we do?"

"Let her be. She needs time to grieve and to comprehend everything that has happened. For now you can help her out by doing her chores and other duties she might not be able to do for the time being."

"I will. Thank you aunt. I don't know what we would do without you and uncle."

"You will be just fine my dears. It will be hard for a little while but things will get better."

"I hope Jane will be well after all of this."

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, and as hard as these life lessons are, Jane will be stronger because of them you'll see."


	4. Chapter 4 Elizabeth & Jane

**Thanks to everyone that commented on the fic. To answer a few questions, this is going to be a bit more Jane centric than Lizzy, but we will still get a lot of Lizzy, this chapter is particular is going to be focus in Lizzy and Jane is still in shock after everything that has happened. That is why both of them have POV. I just wanted to explore Jane a bit more, and I never understood why she forgave Bingley so fast in the books. He was week and let others decide for him and then still had no problems getting her.**

Chapter 4

Lizzy

A week had past since the day that Jane had broken down. Aunt and Uncle Gardner had left for London two days after the funeral. Lizzy was doing what her aunt had advised her to do and gave Jane some space to grieve her mother and Bingley's betrayal, she had also taken upon herself to do all of Jane's chores. Mary had seen what Lizzy was doing and had started helping her. Little by little they started to get to know each other better. It was a sad realization for Lizzy that she had never really gotten to know Mary better, they were sisters, but she had always just overlooked Mary. Lizzy was starting to get the feeling that she had previously lived in a bubble, were she had not seen many things that she was discovering now. She had also misjudged Mr. Bingley, and Lydia was proving more difficult by the day. Mary's warning had proven correct, she had always thought of Lydia as silly and lively but nothing truly harmful, but Mary may had had a better understanding of her.

Her father had gone into isolation in his study, coming out even less than he used too, even some meals he took there. Jane spent most of her time in her room, Lizzy had her meals sent there so she could eat in peace. But the most changed member of the family by far was Kitty. The Kitty that used to follow Lydia everywhere and try to imitate her to a fault was very changed, she had matured. Kitty no longer followed Lydia and her schemes, she even helped Mary and Lizzy on occasions. She had become silent and sad but had started sowing more and painting she had even started reading. Sowing and painting had been two talents that she had always had, but had been abandoned when Lydia realized that it made Kitty more accomplished than her.

Lizzy had hoped that today would be a good day, the weather outside was clear, so no rain or snow was expected, Lizzy hoped she could take a long walk after her morning chores were done. Lizzy finished her chores as soon as she could, Mary gave her a fond smile as she could see that Lizzy was dying to go out for a walk. Lizzy had offered to go together but Mary had turned her down stating that she was not a great walker and she would get no pleasure in it as Lizzy did. As Lizzy was leaving the gate she saw Charlotte walking towards Longbourn, they had not seen her since the funeral as it was still to early to accept visitors. But Lizzy did not care, she had missed being able to talk to her. Charlotte had a different view of life than Lizzy had, but she had great sense and Lizzy was certain she could give her good advice on how to cope with all the changes and discoveries she had had in her life.

"Charlotte how good of you to come, I have missed you."

"I have missed you too Lizzy. How have you been" Charlotte looked at her with concern. Lizzy relaxed and led Charlotte to the garden, this is what she needed, a friend to talk to.

"The truth is it has been hard. Mama's death has affected us all so much. Jane will not go out of her room, Lydia is less behaved than ever, Kitty is silent and sad, papa is even a bigger recluse than before, Mary has been my only solace, and even that has been painful as I have realized that I barely know my sister at all. I completely overlooked her!"

"Well, maybe something good will come out of all of this misery. I do not know about Jane but you have gotten to know Mary better and you might make a better relationship with her. Kitty will eventually get better and she will be more mature, she needed to grow up Lizzy you know that. And Lydia has always been wild, you just have ignored it except when she embarrassed you, maybe you needed to see just how wild so that you put a stop to it. It is time Lizzy, if you don't stop her now her personality will be fixed and she will never improve herself."

"But how?"

"Remove her from society."

"What do you mean–"

"She should not be out Lizzy, she is too young and too immature. If she acts like a child she should be treated as such, and only when she has matured and can prove that she is ready then let her come out to society."

"But she is already out, how can we remove her now without damaging her reputation?"

"Your mother has just died, say that it has affected her gravely and that she is too young to be out of society without her mothers guidance and that she needs a few years for her to grow up and to accept her mothers loss and then she will be reintroduced to society."

"That might work, but I am not sure that father will want to wage that battle. Lydia will not take that well."

"Well Lizzy, you, Jane and Mary must lead that battle then."

"God, when did things get so complicated."

"Lizzy, I know you must be going through an unbearable time. But you can either choose to wallow in misery or take this as an opportunity to clean house. No home or family is perfect, in these dark times it is when things can become clear and you can choose to do nothing or to make the most of it."

"Thank you Charlotte, I really needed to talk to you."

"It is fine Lizzy, I like being of use. You are my closest friend and I dislike seeing you in such pain. I am glad I can give you useful advice."

"You are a great friend." Charlottes face suddenly became grave.

"I did have another reason for coming here Lizzy. A reason you might not like. I wish it did not have to be today but I did to wish for you to hear it from someone else."

"What is it?"

"I am getting married."

"Truly? But that is good news why would I not like this news. To whom?"

"Mr. Collins."

Lizzy froze looking at Charlotte in absolute horror.

"Please do not give me that look Lizzy. I know you do not approve of Mr. Collins but he is a good match for me."

"Is this a jest?"

"No Lizzy, I will be marrying Mr. Collins in a month and while you will still be in mourning a month will have passed, and I wish you would be there for the wedding."

"How did this happen?"

"The day of the funeral when you rejected Mr Collins my parents invited him to come over the house to have dinner. Instead of leaving for Hunsford, as he said he would do, he stayed with us, my father extended an invitation. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. He left yesterday, he had to get back to his parish, he had been away too long but he will be back in a month for the wedding."

Lizzy remained silent for a while to process everything that Charlotte had told her. Charlotte waited patiently for an answer.

"Two weeks ago, this news would have horrified me. If I am being honest it still horrifies me, but with everything that has happened, I have learned that life can just take a turn so fast and in such an unexpected way. Mama was full of life and she should have had years of life still ahead of her, yet she is gone. It has taught me that I know little, much less than I thought I knew. If you are pleased with the match then I am happy for you, and I will be there at your wedding to cheer you on."

"Thank you so much Lizzy, this means a great deal to me."

Then suddenly the main door to the house burst open and Kitty and Mary come out, worry etched in their faces.

"Lizzy!" Lizzy stood up instantly.

"What is wrong?"

Mary, anger mixed in with the worry on her face answered.

"Lydia is gone, we searched the whole house and she is nowhere to be seen. She is also not wearing her mourning dress as it was left in her room."

"That silly silly girl what is she up to! She will ruin us all. I have to go talk to papa."

She leaves a worried Charlotte in the garden as Kitty and Mary follow close to her as she races to her father's study. Lizzy knew that her father was not going to pleased by the news that she had to give.

Jane

Jane had been in deep mourning for a week, for her mothers death and her feelings for Mr. Bingley. She felt anguish for her mothers death and humiliation at Mr. Bingley's abandonment. She had been so sure that day at the ball that her prayers had been heard, and that she had found a good kind man that she loved and loved her in return. And then everything fell apart, her mother died and Bingley had abandoned her without an excuse or goodbye. She had not believed it possible but it had happened. She had always believed the best of people, her sister Lizzy told her she was too kind and that not all people were good. Jane had not wanted to believe her, she could not imagine why people would hurt others intentionally. Maybe Jane had been naive, as much as it hurt, Lizzy had been proven right and Jane wrong. She did not believe Mr. Bingley to be bad, she had been with him enough to know that there was no evil in him, but he had clearly been proven to be week. On the other hand, Jane remembered Miss Bingley's and Mrs. Hurts faces the day of the funeral, and she had reread the letter Miss Bingley had sent her. She had also gone through all the conversations she remembered having with both of them, and she concluded that they had been disingenuous, dishonest, fake. Lizzy had been right about them all along.

Now Jane did not know what to do. She was the eldest and now in charge, but how was she supposed to help guide her sisters when her judgment had been so erroneous? If she could not see danger when it was approaching how was she to help her sisters?

Jane approached the window to looked out the garden. She saw Lizzy and Charlotte talking, she was glad that Lizzy had someone to talk to. _I have been a terrible sister lately, closed up here. No matter how erroneous my judgment was, I'm certainly going to be no help to anyone closed up here. It's been a week it's time to come out of this room._

Jane started walking away when she heard Mary and Kitty screaming for Lizzy. She went back to the window to look and saw Lizzy talking with Mary and Kitty, but her posture was stiff, muscles strained, something was worrying her. Then she took off running leaving Charlotte behind but Mary and Kitty running after her.

Jane turned and ran out her room and down the stairs, she followed the noise of her sisters running and followed the noise to her fathers study were she could here what they were talking about.

"What do you mean Lydia is missing?!"

She heard her father screaming at Lizzy. She reached the door to the study where the door was still open.

"Lydia is missing?" Everyone turned to look at her. Her father had stood up from his chair to talk to Lizzy, who was just in front of him, Mary and Kitty were at the side.

"Jane you left your room. Are you well?"

"Yes Lizzy, I am fine, I saw that something was wrong and decided I had hidden away too long. What has happened with Lydia?"

Lizzy looked at Mary and Kitty, none of them wanting to answer.

"Jane…"

"Lizzy, I know I have not been myself this past week, but I am better now and the oldest, I wish to know what is going on."

May was the one who stepped forward and answered.

"Lydia is gone, Kitty went looking for her and saw her mourning dress abandoned on the bed of her room. She came to me and searched all over the house, Lydia is not here, we believe that she sneaked out to meet the officers."

"Lydia would not do that, she knows the scandal that would befall us, breaking mourning traditions, going on her own to meet the officers…"

Kitty was the one who responded this time.

"She would Jane, you have not heard her talk in private. She does not care about rules or manners if it interferes with her diversions. I would know, as I used to follow her everywhere. This week I have been silent to reflect on how I have been living this past years. I have also been reading at night and realized how badly I have been behaving, how silly and ill mannered. But Lydia does not care for self reflection, she only care about her diversions and being the center of attention. Being dressed in black and closed off at home is not something she would accept."

"She must be found." Lizzy spoke with anger in her voice.

"Yes, I will go to Meryton and search for Lydia with your uncle Phillips. You girls will stay here and wait."

"But papa–"

"No Lizzy, it is bad enough that Lydia has run off, lets try to keep this quiet. Stay here, all of you."

Papa gave them all a pointed look before leaving. One thing was clear to Jane, when Lydia came back it was time to take charge. Things were out of control, the entire family had been sailing without a compass. Mama had been to afraid of the future and to giddy, papa had never wanted to take charge, he only wanted his books and peace. Well, mama was gone and it was time for Jane to step up, she would be the compass and the captain of this ship.


	5. Chapter 5 Jane

**Thanks for everyone who commented on my chapter. I am trying to do better with my written English but I have no one to check it, so I am sorry to those that cannot stand my mistakes. I am thankful for all the wonderful messages of encouragement, I am also very thankful for those that kindly point out mistakes and how to correct them. It** **'** **s a good way for me to learn and get better.**

Chapter 5

Jane

Jane sat with Lizzy, Kitty and Mary in the living room while they waited for their father to come back or for news to arrive. Lizzy could barely hold still, Kitty had taken out her sewing kit and Mary was attempting to read but was clearly making no progress. Jane decided it was time for them to talk.

"I think while we wait for papa we should talk."

"About what Jane?" Lizzy looked at her with worry.

"About Lydia, our situation, what we should do in the future. I have been thinking this past week while I was on my own, and I have come to realize many things. I do not wish to put blame on anyone, but the truth is that things have not been managed well. When our father dies Mr. Collins will inherit Longbourn and we will be left with very little. Father is very healthy, but so was mama, and now she is gone. I am not saying you should have accepted Mr. Collins Lizzy, I know why you did not, but the truth is that we are women and at least one of us will have to marry well. Mr. Bingley would have been a great match but…" Jane found it hard to keep on speaking of him. Kitty jumped in to reassure her.

"You do not have to speak of him Jane, and if he abandoned you in such a way then he was not such a good match."

"Well said Kitty." Lizzy smiled at both Kitty and Jane.

"Yes, thank you Kitty, but to keep on with my point we are five daughters and unmarried, we cannot change our material circumstances but we can change our personal ones. It is time to have some control and order here. First, Lydia must be removed from society." Kitty gasped.

"But Jane, Lydia will not accept that, and she is already out."

"I agree, I was just talking to Charlotte and she gave me that same idea." Lizzy agreed. Then Mary talked for the first time.

"She should have never been out in the first place. Mama let her out because Lydia was her favorite, now that mama is gone we should fix it. I know it might sound harsh Kitty but it's true."

"What about me?" Jane looked at Kitty.

"I do not understand?"

"Are you going to remove me from society as well? I used to follow her lead in everything, and I can acknowledge now that I also did not behave with decorum as a proper lady should. I used to think that Lydia was so fun and popular, and I didn't even realize what we were doing."

"The fact that you can acknowledge that Kitty shows that you are maturing and that with a bit of work, there is no need to remove you from society."

"Thank you Jane."

"But what kitty said is true, our family has not always acted with the greatest decorum in public."

"And how should we address that Jane? I have to confess it is something that has worried me for some time, especially at the Netherfield ball. I could see there that it worked against us, both Mr Darcy and Mr. Bingley's sisters were not looking at our family with good eyes." Lizzy looked like something weighed heavily on her, that admission must have been as difficult for her as it had been for Jane.

"I agree Lizzy, it did not worry me much at the time because I was to happy with Mr. Bingley and he did not seem to care, but in the end, it clearly affected his decision. It is the second point that I wanted to talk with you Lizzy, I need your help to go though the household accounts. Mama was not good at managing money, we know that she spent with little control, we have to find where we can start saving up money. That money, then, will go to hiring a governess."

"I think that is a wonderful idea Jane." Mary looked genuinely pleased.

"Thank you Mary. While the governess will be mostly for Lydia we could all benefit from her. Help for Kitty to unlearn all the bad habits Lydia and mama installed in her and learn proper ones. Help with piano lessons for Mary and Lizzy–"

"Jane I do need more piano lessons I have learned as much as I wish."

"No Lizzy, we have no money, we have only are looks and accomplishments to attract a husband, we should try to be as accomplished as we can. You have talent with the piano you just lack the discipline to practice every day. We will use these three months to better ourselves as mush as we can. She will help me with my singing. I have never sang in public, I have always been too shy and too reluctant to expose myself, that must also change. We have a lot of work to do and you and I Lizzy as the oldest ones do not have much time to do it."

"What do you mean Jane?"

"We must face the truth Lizzy, we will not find good matches here in Hertfordshire. Unless some other young man of fortune leases Netherfield we do not have many options."

"But the officers–"

"Are not good options Kitty. I know mama spoke of them without stop but what is their salary? Do they have other inheritance from their family? No Kitty, no officers. Lizzy and I will go to London when the mourning period is over, I will write aunt Gardiner and tell her of my plans and ask her to help us. London is very big with a much more varied society. We will have much more options there. While we are there, you three will keep working with the governess and she can help guide you on how to be act with proper decorum here in Hertfordshire, so you can be prepared when you come to London."

"You have really thought this through Jane."

"We have been without guide for too long Lizzy, I am the eldest, it is my responsibility, I should have tried to influence mama more but I did not have the strength then. I do now. So are we all in agreement?" Lizzy, Kitty and Mary nodded in accord. "Then I will inform father when he arrives."

In that precise moment they heard a carriage approach and loud voices screaming at each other. They stood up and went to the door to see their father dragging a screaming Lydia towards the house.

"You can't do this I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Silence you silly girl! You could have ruined this entire family with your stupidity!"

They stepped aside to let them enter the parlor. Lydia was dressed in her favorite pink dress, her hair perfectly made up with ribbons, she looked like she was ready for a party. Mr. Bennet looked beyond furious.

"Go up to your room right now and get out of that dress and those ribbons!" Lydia opened her mouth to say something but Mr. Bennet did not let her. "Not one more word, I've had enough of you for one day!" Lydia ran up the stairs and they heard the door slammed closed. They stood in silence for a moment until Jane took a step forwards to talk.

"Papa, where did you find her and how much did she expose herself?"

"I have no with to talk of this Jane, we are not ruined of that I can assure you, I found her in time. I just wish for some peace now, I will retire now."

"But papa we need to talk–"

"Not now Jane." Jane looked as Mr. Bennet left with a frustrated face.

"Leave it to me Jane, I'll talk to father." Jane stood still as she watched Lizzy followed their father. She hoped that Lizzy could make him understand.


	6. Chapter 6 Elizabeth & Jane

Chapter 6

Lizzy

Lizzy followed after her father, they had always been quite close so she knew that he liked his peace and quiet and that he was probably not dealing well with all the upheaval happening lately. They needed to talk, but she was not certain how open he would be to it and to the changes that they wanted to establish. It was also true that her father always preferred the path of least resistant and if Lizzy made it clear that they would keep insisting on the changes he might give in just to stop the argument. Lizzy opened the door without knocking and entered the library. Her father turned his head to see her enter.

"As I told Jane now is not the time Elizabeth, I desire some peace and quiet now. We will talk later."

"No father, we need to talk now."

"Lizzy–"

"We have been talking."

"We?"

"Jane, Kitty, Mary and me."

"All four of you? You and Jane I understand and Kitty and Mary don't have a sensible thought in their heads."

"That is not true father, and even if it had been true in the past, mother's death and everything else that has happened has matured them. They have started to see the world in a different way. They still have ways to go but I see potential there, they just need attention and encouragement. Jane and I are willing to provide it."

Her father looked at her with an expression she had never seen on his face before, she was not sure what it meant but she kept on talking.

"Jane and I have both been thinking of what has happened in this past weeks and the four of us talked it over and have come up with a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"To better our chances."

"My dear why should you need it? You and Jane are both beautiful, charming and clever girls, any man should be lucky to marry you."

"Yet neither of us are married. Recently Mr. Bingley who would have been a perfect match for Jane left and abandoned her. I do not know what are the reasons for certain, but I am sure he was encouraged by his sisters after the spectacle our family made of itself in the Netherfield ball. Between mama, Lydia, Kitty and Mary our family looked like fools."

"Harmless silliness Elizabeth."

"You find it harmless because you find it entertaining, you like mocking silly people, but what about us father? And you have spoken about Jane and my chances to marry, but what about your other three daughters? They won't be any less poor once you die."

"You should not worry so much my dear."

"Yes, I should! Why don't you? We are ALL your daughters and your responsibility as a father is to look in our best interest, yet you did not check Lydia and Kitty when they were acting foolish and ridiculous nor did you check our mother's behavior–"

"That is enough Elizabeth! I am your father and you will not speak to me like that."

"Then act like one! We already have a plan and are willing to do most of the work we just need your support. We have already decided so even without you we will still keep on planning and trying to work it out. So it's your choice father, join us, or keep fighting us every day. "

Her father looked at her in shock which then turned into defeat and resignation.

"All right Elizabeth, tell me this plan you have all come up with."

Lizzy felt the joy of victory and she sat down in a chair in front of her father and started to explain the plan.

Jane

Jane had watched Lizzy follow their father anxiously, and while she wished she could follow them she knew it was best that Lizzy talked to him alone. They had a close relationship and if anyone could get through to their father it was her. While Kitty and Mary retired to their rooms, Jane had remained in the sitting room to wait for Lizzy. A little under an hour later Lizzy joined her and sat by her side. She looked pleased but also a little sad.

"How did it go?"

"I was successful, it took a little time but he eventually agreed on our plans."

"I am glad, but I can also see that there is some sadness in your eyes."

"As you know I have always been close to father and it is hard to see the failures in those you love. I know he loves us I do, but how can he not put more effort or at least worry about our futures. He is already set, he has nothing to worry about except death. We are the one who will be without protection if he dies, yet he does not apply himself to help us. I had not wished to see it before but now..."

Knowing how hard that admission must have been for Lizzy Jane embraced her. The held on to each other, they had always been so close, loved each other so much and told each other everything. The week alone had given Jane some perspective in many things but one thing she was surer than ever was that she was lucky to have such a sister and that she would always be grateful for her. Lizzy had always been the more cynical of the two, the one that tried to protect her. Now she had awoken and Jane vowed they would protect each other and they would work as a team.

The next day Lizzy and Jane started to put their plan into motion. Their father informed Lydia that she was being removed from society. Lydia had screamed and ranted and it had doubled when their father told her that as punishment for her adventure the day before she was grounded for the remainder of their mourning period and she was only to leave the room for meals. When Lydia declared she would run away Mr. Bennet decided for once to take affirmative action and bolted her windows shut so she might not escape and locked her door. Only he, the housekeeper, Lizzy, and Jane would have the key to her room. Her screams could be heard the entire day. Jane did not feel pleasure in her misery but as she looked at Lizzy and Mary she could detect hints of joy in them. Lizzy and Jane had also gone through all the household accounts and that had taken them longer. What they had discovered after a few days was that their mother had really managed the money poorly. They didn't think that they would have any problems economizing without lowering their standard of living and save up enough to get a good governess.

Jane then wrote to her aunt Gardiner explaining their plan and also asking for her help in hiring the governess. A few days later an express from their aunt arrived expressing her pleasure and approval of their plan. It also mentioned that their uncle also wholeheartedly agreed with what they were planning. They both felt great relief to see that they were taking their future seriously and assured them that they had their full support.

During this time they also spent time with Kitty and Mary. They had decided that they would try to spend a few hours every day the four of them to talk. Their fears, uncertainties, what they had read or learned. Jane and also Lizzy were pleased to see how much Mary and Kitty wished to improve themselves. A new sisterly relationship started to develop between them. While Jane would always be closer to Lizzy the four of them started to create a bond that had not existed before. She had heard before that a death could either tear a family apart or bring them together, in this instance their mother's death had brought the four of them together.

Their father after his initial actions with Lydia went back into his library and only came out for meals, and while that was normal his silence was not. He seemed unhappy and would not even speak to Lizzy. Lizzy was the one that was taking his actions the hardest. He rarely spoke to Kitty or Mary so they were unaffected, and Jane had accepted her parents for who they were. Lizzy had been the one that had not wished to see the worst sides of their father and the distance and silence was painful for her. Jane hoped their father would eventually wise up and realize what he was doing before he lost his favorite daughter.

Two weeks after their sisterly talk a letter arrived from their aunt Gardiner telling them that she had found a governess for them that would arrive in a few days. Her name was Mrs. Taylor, she could play the piano, paint and could speak French. She was also not extremely expensive, their aunt and uncle had paid her for the first three months already as a gift to them so they didn't have to worry about the initial payment. Jane was extremely grateful to them, they were always a source of love and support. If only her own parents had been like them.

Knowing that Mrs. Taylor would arrive in a few days, Jane started to get ready for her arrival. In truth, she was a bit nervous. What would Mrs. Taylor think of them and their circumstances? Would she tell Jane that her plans would not work? That it was already too late to fix things. Whatever she said Jane would move forward, she would not give up and she hoped that Mrs. Taylor would be the help that Jane hoped she would be.


	7. Chapter 7 Jane & Elizabeth

**Thank you everyone for your encouraging comments. Here is my next chapter and that you enjoy it. XOXO**

Chapter 7

Jane

The entire family minus Lydia was waiting outside when Mrs. Taylor arrived. Mrs. Taylor was not at all what Jane had imagined, although she was not certain what she had expected. Mrs. Taylor was in her mid-forties, tall, elegant and must have been quite beautiful when she was younger, she also had a kind and open expression. Jane for some reason had imagined a strict, rigid older woman. Jane stepped forward to greet her.

"Welcome Mrs. Taylor to Loungbourn, we are delighted that you are here and thankful that you have agreed to this post. I am Jane Bennet."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet, the pleasure is all mine."

"Let me introduce everyone. This is my father, Mr. Bennet."

"Welcome to Loungbourn Mrs. Taylor."

"Thank you, Mr. Bennet."

"And these are my sisters, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary and Miss Katherine. We have another sister, Miss Lydia, the youngest, but she could not come down."

Jane did not wish to tell her that Lydia had refused to leave her room, screaming that she would not welcome the governess and claiming she would never listen to her. Jane had tried to force her and had even gone to her father, but he had no desire to fight so he had not helped Jane. So Lydia had stayed in her room sulking. Jane would ask for a private talk later with Mrs. Taylor to explain the situation. Although by her face Mrs. Taylor did not seem very surprised.

"You do not need to worry Miss Bennet, you aunt Mrs. Gardiner informed me of the situation when I accepted the job."

Jane nodded unsure of how to respond to that.

"Well, then let me show you your room so you can settle in and you can refresh yourself before dinner."

"Thank you, that would be lovely."

Jane led her into the house and showed her where her room would be. Lizzy and her had prepared the room, she hoped that Mrs. Taylor would find them comfortable.

"I hope that your rooms are comfortable, if you need anything just ask."

"Thank you, Miss. Bennet., I think I will be very comfortable here."

Jane turned to leave the room but before she did Mrs. Taylor stopped her.

"Miss Bennet, before you leave I would like to have a quick chat with you."

"Of course, but we can do that after you've settled if you wish."

"It's fine, it will be short, we can talk more tomorrow. As I said when I arrived, you aunt Gardiner has already explained the situation, not in great detail but enough that I have an overall knowledge of what is going on. Although I will talk to your father tomorrow, your aunt mentioned that you were the one who wrote to her about hiring a governess. Is that correct?"

"Yes, after my mother passed away I realized that certain aspects of how we lead our lives and how my sisters are being raised had to change. I thought that a governess was what we needed."

"How did your father react to your idea of a governess? As I understand you never had one before. Why is that?"

"I am not exactly sure why, Elizabeth could guess, but it's not something I really want to think about it. What is done is done, and about father, I am not certain how involved he will be, he was more involved when Lizzy and I were young but he let my mother mostly raise us as she wanted. He paid closer attention to Lizzy but she was also his favorite and most similar to him."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet. I will be talking to your father tomorrow after breakfast. How about we meet after and talk about how we will proceed?"

"That is a good time for me, although if you don't mind could we add Elizabeth to that conversation? We have been working on this together."

"Of course."

"Then I will see you at dinner, Mrs. Taylor."

Jane left the room very happy, she was starting to have hope that this would work.

Dinner went fairly well but few words were spoken. Lydia had refused to appear for dinner and food had been sent up for her to eat alone in her room. Mr. Bennet was quiet and the only one making an effort to make some conversation was Elizabeth, but she didn't seem to have much success. Mrs. Taylor seemed happy to observe the family and talk a bit with Elizabeth.

The next day Jane waited with Lizzy outside of her father's library for Mrs. Taylor. The talk between Mrs. Taylor and her father made her nervous. Her father had not been in favor of the changes and had made no effort to help them. Worry filled her about what he might say to her. Jane could see Lizzy was similarly affected, she was pacing backwards and forwards and wringing her hands, not able to hide her nervousness as well as Jane. Thankfully they did not need to wait for long. The door opened and Mrs. Taylor came out.

"Mrs. Taylor, I hope your conversation with our father went well?"

"It was certainly illuminating." Jane and Lizzy looked at each other with worry before Lizzy took over the conversation.

"Well, how about we have our conversation now. The living room is free, Mary and Kitty are both in their rooms reading and sewing respectively to try and give us some space to talk."

"That would be acceptable. I think we have much to talk about."

Jane lead the way to the living room where they all sat down to talk. Lizzy and Jane looked at each other uncertain about how to bring up the subject of her conversation with their father. They both wanted to know what had transpired and what had been said. But the worry was short lived as Mrs. Taylor brought up the subject herself.

"I can see by your faces that you are worried about my conversation with your father. Is that right?"

"You are correct, I'm afraid that when I talked to my father about our plans he was not easy to convince. I'm afraid that father does not like change and Jane and I were a bit worried about what he might have told you."

"Well, you can relax he was not offensive and he did not chase me away. It is true that he did share with me that he did not think I was needed. He will not aid but he will also not interfere. It's not as good as I would have hoped but I can work with that. I can clearly see that both of you truly want my aid and I believe Miss Mary and Miss Kitty do as well?"

"Yes, they do."

"Then that is more than enough to work with. Miss Lydia will be a challenge since she does not desire my help and your father does not wish to involve himself, but she is the youngest so I have more time. So how about we talk in more detail about your plan."

Lizzy looked at Jane and gave her a nod for her to start talking.

"Longbourn is entailed to our cousin Mr. Collins, we have no dowries and the amount we will inherit from our mother is very small. The truth is that when our father dies we will be poor and homeless. Our aunt and uncle would not let us starve but they also have their own children, and our aunt Philips... well to sum it up, we must marry to secure our futures. Mother always worried and tried to push, but the truth is that she was not a woman of intelligence and information, she loved us but she did not know how to help us. Our father helped to raise Lizzy and me but I think that after Lydia was born he started to loose hope of having an heir for Longbourn and lost interest in raising our other sisters. Lizzy and I tried to help but mother... I do not blame her, she didn't know any better and I know she loved us with all her heart. She is now gone and we have to face the facts, father is healthy but he could die at any moment. Lizzy and I are the oldest, during our mourning period we could improve ourselves with your help, Lizzy with her playing and I with my singing. I have never sung in public, it has always been hard for me to expose myself, I have always been shy. When the mourning period is over we will go to London for the season, our aunt Gardiner will help us with that. During that time you can focus more on the rest of our sisters. As the oldest Lizzy and I will go first, it is also true that we also have less to unlearn and to learn. I do not wish to sound unkind but..."

Jane did not know how to say what needed to be said without being mean, but Lizzy did not have any issues and took over for her.

"It's alright Jane. What Jane is trying to say is that Kitty and Mary have much to learn. Our mother for all her love for us was not a woman of information. She thought that what women needed was to be pretty, have nice dresses and flirt to win a husband. Mary always tried to be accomplished but her playing has no feeling and most of what she reads are all moralizing books that are not conversation starters. Kitty always followed after Lydia who was foolish and silly. She has matured and realized that she had not been behaving appropriately but she still has many lessons to learn. A few weeks ago she was acting like a silly foolish child, flirting with soldiers and gossiping without thought. The truth is she does not know what behaving appropriately is. Lydia is even worse, she has been confined to her quarters for running away to visit the soldiers by herself and nearly ruining us all. I am not even sure anything can be done for Lydia."

"Do not say that Lizzy there is still time."

"Are you sure of that Jane? She is a spoiled, selfish, stupid child that does not care for anything but her own amusement. Even you can see that now."

"I agree that she is what you say she is, but she is not only that."

"Isn't she?"

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, could I call you Jane and Elizabeth."

"Of course."

"Yes"

"Well then, Elizabeth I agree with Jane, I do not believe anyone is out of reach yet."

"Thank you, Mrs. Taylor."

"But Jane I am not saying that she can change. Yes, she is 15, that is an age where there is still a lot of growing up to do. There is still time, but it depends on her, she must want to change and better herself. I will certainly try my best. Both of you have been very honest about yourselves, your family and situation and I appreciate that, I believe I can help you. You have a very good plan that I wholeheartedly approve it. So this is what we will do, I will get to know your sisters Mary and Kitty to have a clearer idea of what I'm working with and what they will need. Tomorrow morning we will come up with a schedule and work plan for the next two months and a half and we will work on it every day and see how it goes. Your father has told me Lydia has been punished until the mourning period is over so I will start working with her then. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful." And it was all Jane wanted to hear. She looked at Lizzy and she seemed as happy as she did.

"Excellent, so why don't you call for Mary and Kitty to come down so I can get to know them better."

"I will do that." Lizzy stood up so fast she almost jumped. Jane could see how excited she was that things were progressing so well.

Lizzy

Lizzy knocked on Mary's door and then knocked on Kitty's before Mary had time to open hers. Both doors were next to one another and they opened almost at the same time. Kitty nervous and exited was talking as soon as her door opened.

"How is she? Did it go well?"

"It went very well, we are both very hopeful that this is exactly what we need."

Kitty squealed in happiness. Mary frowned at her.

"Kitty act your age!"

"I'm sorry, it's just everything has been so gloomy and hopeless, now it feels like we finally have some hope."

"I understand Kitty, I do. She wants to meet you two now."

"Us? What for?"

"I think she wants to get a sense of you and what you may need."

Mary nodded in understanding. "It makes sense, she seems like a very thorough woman."

"She does."

She walked them both down the stairs to the living room.

"Jane, Lizzy I have already talked to you both and I have a clear idea of what you need. I would like to have a private conversation now with Mary and Kitty if you do not mind?"

"Of course Mrs. Taylor." Jane and Lizzy stood up and left the living room.

"Jane how would you like to go for a walk, and we can talk."

"That would be lovely."

Jane put her arm around hers and they went for a nice walk as they left their sisters in the capable hands of Mrs. Taylor.


	8. Chapter 8 Jane & Elizabeth

**Hello I know it has taken me ages to update this story but I was honestly blocked. I had many things in my head and I just could not think about were I wanted this story to go. I am in the middle of a huge project but I hope it wont take me as long to update again. Well, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 8

Jane

Two months had gone by since Mrs. Taylor had arrived at Loungbourn and it was everything that Jane had hoped for. Not everything was perfect, her father was still acting as a recluse in his library only coming out for meals and barely talking to anyone, and Lydia was still refusing to listen to anyone. She refused to leave her bedroom and most days she took her meals in her room instead of joining the family. Jane had hoped that with time she could reform but each day that passed proved Lizzy's thought on Lydia correct. Mrs. Taylor was not worried, she had spoken to Jane there was still time she daid, but in the meantime, they could start thinking about schools for Lydia. Jane was not sure about that possible solution, a school would cost money, Lizzy and her could go back through the ledgers and see if they could save some more money to send her to a school in the future, but she didn't know if sending her away from the family was the right option. She had talked to Lizzy about it and she told Jane that she was being too soft-hearted towards Lydia, that in the long run, it would be better for Lydia if they were tough now. If she didn't change she could get herself into trouble and lose her reputation and that would ruin her entire life. Jane understood, but she still thought that Lydia could be reformed at home with them.

Although Jane was disappointed on those two fronts she was extremely happy with the developments that were happening to the rest of them. Lizzy now practiced on the piano two hours a day, her natural taste and hard work were refining her skills at an impressive speed. Mrs. Taylor was having her focus on music that would be appropriate to play at gatherings so that she would have a roster of songs that she could play with great proficiency if she ever had the need to perform. They were also songs that could be accompanied by someone singing, so Jane also practiced daily her singing and together they had become quite a duo. They also found great pleasure playing and singing together, it had started out as a chore but it became something that they both looked forward to. Mrs. Taylor also had them working on their languages and reading. That part was easier for Lizzy than it was for Jane, but Mrs. Taylor had a way of making their studies be more entertaining and less a terrible chore to go through. Jane soon realized it was because Mrs. Taylor loved teaching, you could see it in her face, her energy, her tone when she explained things. She had true enjoyment for teaching and thus made the studies enjoyable.

She was also working miracles with Kitty and Mary. While Jane and Lizzy played and sang she would have manner classes with Kitty and Mary. What was the proper way of acting and what was not, what was expected of them and what they should never do. To Kitty, it felt like the world had been turned upside down, she confessed to Jane that she was absolutely mortified about how she had previously acted. The more she learned with Mrs. Taylor the more she realized how she had made her family look ridiculous. Mary did not have such an awakening but she did realize that she had also not always behaved as she should have, but instead of being mortified she was encouraged. She worked extremely hard and took every suggestion that Mrs. Taylor gave her. She even set aside her books of Fordyce's sermons and started reading other books. As the piano was mostly occupied by Lizzy, she would start taking classes with Mrs. Taylor to better her playing when Lizzy and Jane left for London. But the great surprise that had come out in the last month was Kitty's unknown talent. Apparently, Kitty had a great talent for drawing, Mrs. Taylor had seen a doodle that Kitty had done on the margins of her notes and had asked her if she enjoyed drawing. It took a bit of effort to get it out of Kitty but it turned out that she had always loved painting. She had once shown Lydia one of her drawings and had been mocked about it viciously and she had hidden her desire to draw since then. Mrs. Taylor had asked her to draw a sketch for her and after declaring that Kitty had great talent she started working with her in earnest. That was the accomplishment that would single Kitty out from her sisters.

Jane also became a bit anxious, the mourning period would soon be over. She had been in regular contact with her aunt Gardiner planning their trip to London. They would stay a few weeks in Loungbourn after they were out of mourning to socialize and be seen as a family together and then go to London. They would arrive in the middle of the season and would stay until the end of it and return on June back to Longbourn. What would happen in those months Jane was too worried to speculate about, on the one hand, she wished that she could be settled and be engaged by then, on the other, she still felt the pain of Mr. Bingley abandonment and was not certain if she was ready for that, either way, she could only pray from things to go well.

Lizzy

As the carriage started to slow down as they entered London Lizzy could barely believe that they were already there. The past months had passed by so fast, their mother's death, the funeral, Mrs. Taylor's arrival, the end of their mourning period, three weeks of Hertfordshire society. As terribly as everything had started Lizzy was pleased with how they had left things in Loungbourn, Mrs. Taylor had proved more than up to the task of what she had been hired for. While there was still no big improvement for Lydia the tantrums had stopped. After realizing that she would get no attention at all from Mrs. Taylor no matter how much ruckus she created she got tired and started to brood. Eventually she had started leaving her room and eating with the family, she did not participate but didn't try to disrupt either, Lizzy counted it as a win.

She was also extremely pleased with how much Kitty and Mary had advanced in the few months under Mrs. Taylor. Everyone had been terribly surprised when they had started to socialize again and see how the acted and looked. Kitty had toned down with the bows and ruffles and her hair and dress were simpler and more elegant, she looked older and more mature. Mary, on the contrary, had softened her look so that it would flatter her better and look more feminine, both looked much improved. Their manners were also significantly changed for the better and they both started getting genuine attention making their confidence rise. Overall Lizzy felt very comfortable leaving them in the very capable hands of Mrs. Taylor. Now it was time for her and Jane to prove themselves. She could see how nervous Jane was every time they talked about it, Jane hid it well but Lizzy knew her sister. While she understood Jane's uneasiness she did not share it, she had decided that they had done their best and what had to happen would. Fretting about it would not change the outcome. They were there to improve their circumstances true but that did not mean they could not enjoy themselves while they did it.

Their Aunt Gardiner was there waiting to receive them, extremely pleased to see her favorite nieces. She welcomed them warmly.

"Jane, Lizzy how wonderful it is to see you, and you both look so well. I hope you had a good trip? Your uncle was not able to be here as he is at work but he will arrive in time for dinner so you will see him then."

"We did aunt but I am glad to have finally arrived." Jane beside me agreed.

"It was an easy trip but I must admit the anticipation to arrive made it seem very long."

"Well my girls, you are here now so let's have you settled and then you can say hello to your cousins that are very excited about seeing you again I might add, and then we can have dinner."

"That sounds lovely aunt Gardiner." I replied, and it did sound lovely I was looking forward to seeing my little cousins again.

It did not take them a long time to get settled and soon they were downstairs hugging with their little cousins again waiting for Uncle Gardiner to arrive so they could have dinner. When he did their cousins were sent upstairs to eat and they sat down for dinner. After a bit of small talk the conversation turned more serious.

"Jane, Lizzy I think it is time that we talked about our plans for your stay here. I have been sharing your letters with your uncle and we have started forming some preliminary plans for your stay here. Haven't we Edward?"

"Indeed we have my dear. There are still three months left to this years season. I have been reaching out to contacts and friends to get as many invitations as possible, and I have managed to secure many tickets to the opera and the theatre which I know you will enjoy but where you can also meet many interesting people. I also wish to mention that there is also no rush. I understand that you mothers sudden death and Mr. Bingley's fast disappearance has frightened you, but there is still time. If you do not make a match this season we will try the next. I just wish for you to know you have our full support."

Jane's eyes started to water and her shoulders visibly relaxed. "Thank you, aunt and uncle, for your support. It has been a very trying time and I do feel much better about this whole endeavor now."

"Indeed Jane, we have come here for a purpose but now that we are here we should try to enjoy ourselves. We will not achieve anything by being nervous and tense."

Jane smiled back at me with a genuine smile. It was nice to see her happy again. Lizzy was certain that there would be challenges in their time there, but she believed that they would also enjoy themselves.


	9. Chapter 9 Jane & Elizabeth

Chapter 9

 **Another episode! And this one did** **'** **t take me as long to write yay me! I hope you enjoy it!**

Jane

The next morning Jane woke up looking forward to starting the day. The last few days had been nerve-wracking, all the strength that she had found in herself after her mother's death and Mr. Bingley abandonment seemed to fade the moment their trip to London got close. She had hidden for a week in her room after the funeral and cried and came to a realization that something had to change, that she had to make a plan, and from there she had found a new strength in herself. But when the moment to go to London got closer old doubts started resurfacing, fears of crossing with Mr. Bingley in London appeared and for a few days, Jane wavered. She did not know how to explain it to Lizzy who was always so strong and fearless, but when she had sat down with her aunt and uncle and felt their full support her strength had returned. She had support here, from an adult that she could trust, not that her father was untrustworthy but he was not involved. Jane had learned to be strong and confident, she could face Mr. Bingley if the situation arose and if she wavered she had people that would help her find her strength again.

She went down to breakfast to find that she was the last one up. There seemed to be a cheery mood at the breakfast table and Jane found herself quite hungry. As she sat down her aunt turned to Jane.

"Good morning Jane how are you feeling?"

"Very well, refreshed and eager to start the day."

"Good, we have been talking while we ate and we started making plans for today. Your uncle and I have decided to gift you a new wardrobe for the season."

"Oh aunt no, that is too much."

"That is exactly what I said as well Jane, we talked to our father and got some funds to buy a few dresses, that should be enough." Lizzy jumped to agree with me.

"I know your father gave you some funds, but that would only pay for a dress or two for each and that will not be enough. If you truly wish to make the most of a London season you must have more. Your uncle has some exquisite fabrics in his warehouses that sell to many of the most elite shops in the city, we can choose directly from there, so that will lower the cost while having dresses made from excellent quality."

"I did not know you were trading in fabrics uncle." Lizzy looked as surprised as me.

"My business was doing so well, two years ago I expanded and started with fabrics. I did not say anything because I knew if your mother found out about it she would descend on London and demand fabrics for the wardrobes of all five of you girls and I could not afford it when I started out. But I am more established now and this is a special occasion that deserves special attention."

"Indeed, so with the fabrics already chosen, we must only find an excellent dressmaker. I know one who is quite in demand and very fashionable. Since your uncle provides her with the best fabrics in London she is more than happy to make space for you both. We will pay for what the money you have will not cover. Let us do this my dears, we care a great deal about you girls and we are so pleased with the steps you are taking for your future."

She looked at Lizzy and she could see the conflict in her eyes. Jane also felt that conflict but looking and her aunt an uncle and their open and honest faces she could not say no.

"Well, that is very generous of you both and I thank you. We will accept your generous offer."

Their faces broke into smiles of joy. Jane was at least pleased with how happy that made them.

"If you are in agreement then, after breakfast we can go over to the warehouse to look at the fabrics and then we can go to the dressmaker. How does that sound?"

"That sound like a good plan aunt Gardiner."

"I still don't believe an entire new wardrobe is a necessity aunt, but I will not reject you kind and generous gift. I must admit while shopping is not very enjoyable for me overall I am very excited for the tickets to the theatre and opera that our uncle has managed to acquire." Their uncle laughed at Lizzy's statement.

"Somehow I am not surprised at this since I was thinking of you when I got the tickets. While it is a great place to socialize and get to know people I also knew that you would enjoy it immensely."

From there the discussion evolved to previous times their aunt and uncle had taken them to the theatre in the past and their favorite experiences.

The warehouse was much bigger than Jane had anticipated and the number of fabrics to choose from was overwhelming. Jane had no idea how she was going to manage to choose. Lizzy had fewer problems choosing but she also had her moments of doubts. Thankfully their aunt was there to guide them and provide perspective and after a few hours, they were done. They went back home and took an early lunch so they could go to the dressmaker early to have plenty of time.

Jane thought of Miss Bingley on the carriage ride to the dressmaker. She had always complained that the country didn't have the style that London and the upper class had, but Jane had to admit she was not a fan of the way Miss Bingley dressed. She was too overdone and with colors that did not suit her. Even if it was not completely fashionable Jane would choose simpler dresses.

They finally arrived at what looked like a very fashionable street in London. They were welcomed into the shop by a Mrs. Smith, who greeted her aunt very warmly. She guided them to the very back of the shop to a private room, the room was separated from the rest of the shop by big thick purple curtains. She started showing them different styles and designs that were in fashion and after seeing their individual taste started coming up with ideas tailored especially for both of them. Their aunt had had the foresight to think of bringing samples of the fabrics they had chosen so that Mrs. Smith could see what she would be working with.

Eventually, they were able to decide on everything they wanted. Jane was exhausted and a bit boggled by the number of dresses that their aunt had pushed for. She recognized that she would eventually need and use every one of them, but the social demands of Hertfordshire had not accustomed her to this.

While their aunt Gardiner came to an agreement with Mrs. Smith about which dresses would arrive first Lizzy asked for permission to go outside, she looked like she was feeling cooped up and was cravings for a bit of fresh air.

Lizzy

She was in such a hurry to leave the room and the shop after being cooped up there for hours that Lizzy accidentally ran into a young girl who had just entered the shop.

"I am so sorry!" Lizzy said feeling terrible about running into the poor girl. She didn't look any older than 15 or 16. She was not alone, behind her was an older woman.

"I was just feeling so cooped up after a few hours of going through designs and embroidery and fashion trends that I was not looking where I was going, I just was delirious for some fresh air."

"It is alright I understand the feeling." The young girl barely whispered out those words, Lizzy had to make an effort to understand her. She was clearly very shy, and after being almost run over by a stranger she was clearly having problems talking. Now Lizzy felt even worse and decided to do something about it.

"You must forgive me I feel wretched about this. Let me introduce myself I am Elizabeth Bennet, nice to meet you." She said it with calm words and a smile on her face in an attempt to calm down the poor girl. And it seemed to work as a small smile appeared on her face.

"All is forgiven, Miss. Bennet, I am Georgiana Darcy and this is my companion Mrs. Annesley."

She was left stunned by that statement. What were the chances that on their first day in London they would cross paths with someone related to Mr. Darcy? And while she had never met Miss. Darcy before she had heard of her. It seemed like an age ago that she had talked to Mr. Whickam. With the funeral, the mourning period and working with Mrs. Taylor to improve herself she had not talked or seen Mr. Whickam. She had barely thought of him, her mind busy with all their plans. But she did recall the conversation she had had with him, and he had claimed that Miss. Darcy was as extremely proud as her brother. Lizzy looking at the girl could not see it, she was just exceedingly shy. Miss. Darcy interrupted her thoughts managing a few more words.

"If I may ask... are you from Hertfordshire? My brother mentioned a Miss Elizabeth Bennet from Hertfordshire and I was wondering if you were her." She whispered as her face turned red in embarrassment at asking her such a question. And that surprised her even more. Mr. Darcy talking about her? What sort of disapproving things had he mentioned?

"Indeed I am her. I am surprised that you brother mentioned me at all?"

"Well... when he wrote..." Miss. Darcy was suddenly at loss of words and her face turned a greater shade of red and looked downwards. Her companion Mrs. Annesley saw Miss. Darcy's difficulty and moved forward to help her out.

"Miss. Darcy, we should let Miss. Bennet get her fresh air, we have an appointment we will be late for if we dawdle here in the parlor."

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Annesley." She seemed to get her voice and a bit of her courage back and turned to Lizzy. "We have an appointment to keep."

"Of course Miss. Darcy, sorry for keeping you."

Before Lizzy could open the door to leave the shop, Miss. Darcy turned and spoke to her. She was wringing her hands and she was having difficulties forming words as if her courage had failed her again.

"I was wondering... I mean... if it would please you..."

"Yes, Miss. Darcy?"

"I have heard so much of you... would it be possible to call on you? I would like to get to know you better." That left Lizzy flabbergasted. Thankfully at that precise moment, Jane and her aunt arrived.

"Lizzy are you still inside? Oh, who is this young lady? Is she a friend?"

"We just met aunt. Aunt, Jane meet Miss. Georgiana Darcy, Mr. Darcy's sister, and her companion Mrs. Annesley, and these are my Aunt Mrs. Gardiner and my elder sister Miss. Jane Bennet. "

Jane face turned one of shock. "What a coincidence, it is nice to meet you, Miss. Darcy."

Mrs. Annesley could see that her charge was a bit overwhelmed so she took over for Miss. Darcy. "Miss. Darcy would like to call on you all to get to know you a bit better, she has heard of you nieces from her brother's time in Hertfordshire."

Her aunt smiled and took a card from her reticule and handed it over with a smile.

"It would be our honor, here is my card."

They all said goodbye and Lizzy, Jane and their aunt left the shop and got into the carriage to go back home. Both her aunt and Jane questioned her about what had occurred with Miss. Darcy. Lizzy did not know how to respond as she did not know what had happened either. Mr. Darcy had talked about her to his sister? Miss. Darcy wanted to get to know her? These were not things that Lizzy would have anticipated. And what about Mr. Whickam? She hadn't thought of him in months, but his account on Miss. Darcy was certainly wrong, a less proud girl Lizzy had not met. As confused as Lizzy felt she was suddenly looking forward to Miss. Darcy's call.


	10. Chapter 10 Elizabeth & Jane

Chapter 10

 **Hello everyone I know it** **'** **s been ages since the last time I updated but I** **'** **m back and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Lizzy

Miss Darcy called a few days later, she came with her companion, Mrs. Annesley. She looked a bit nervous and she spoke very low but between Jane and her they managed to get her talking. The more they talked the more she liked Miss Darcy. Aunt Gardiner and Mrs. Annesley were getting along well and having a nice conversation.

"So Miss Darcy how long will you be staying in London?"

"I'm not sure Miss Elizabeth, it depends on my brother. Whenever he goes back to Pemberley I go with him, but if he is not there I normally stay at Darcy house here in London with Mrs. Annesley. I would rather be at Pemberley, as would my brother, but business, family obligations, and friends often keep him away. How long will you and Miss Bennet stay in London?"

"Jane and I will be staying for the season. Our aunt an uncle have some plans to take us to the theatre and the opera and will also introduce us to some people."

"I am so glad that my brother still thinks I'm not old enough for a London season, all those parties and people, I am not really up to it. But you and Jane will do wonderfully you'll see, you might even cross paths with my brother, I am sure he would be delighted to see you again."

Lizzy doubted that Mr. Darcy shared Miss Darcy's enthusiasm but stayed silent. Georgiana seemed to have a misguided idea of their acquaintance with Mr. Darcy and she wondered what it would mean future interactions with Miss Darcy. Would Mr. Darcy disapprove? Would he forbid a closer friendship? Lizzy realized she would be saddened if that were the case.

"I am not sure that we will be moving in the same circles as your brother Miss Darcy." Jane answered politely, but she was clearly trying to end that topic of conversation but there was no need as Mrs. Annesley stopped her conversation with aunt Gardiner and approached Georgiana.

"Miss Darcy I think it is time for us to go, your brother will be waiting for us, we have been longer than we anticipated."

Georgiana's face fell in disappointment but stood up all the same and approached aunt Gardiner.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gardiner, for having us. I've had a wonderful time."

"It was a pleasure Miss Darcy."

She then turned to Jane and I. "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"We do, we are going to the Opera in the evening and we have to go by the shop and make sure that our opera dresses are finished and fit us well. But we are free the day after tomorrow." Jane responder before Lizzy could. Lizzy was a bit worried about where this was going.

"Then the day after tomorrow, I would like to invite you to Darcy house for some tea."

"We would love to Miss Darcy, we will be there."

"Wonderful, I will see you then."

They said their goodbyes and left. Aunt Gardiner turned to us.

"That went very well, don't you think girls?"

Jane

Aunt Gardiner was very happy about how the call with Miss Darcy had gone and brought it up during dinner. Although Jane could see that there was something that made Lizzy a bit uneasy even though she was also happy.

"I think it went very well, Miss Darcy is a sweet girl and I would like to deepen our acquaintance with her. Don't you Lizzy?"

"I would also but we have forgotten about Mr. Darcy, he might not want us to socialize with his sister."

"Miss Darcy didn't seem to think her brother would mind.

"Because Miss Darcy is a sweet girl, but Mr. Darcy, if you care to remember, didn't think very highly of us. I'm sure he will object. And have you forgotten that Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley are good friends if we deepen our acquaintance with Miss Darcy we might see him again. Are you ready for that eventuality?"

Jane had been thinking about that possibility since Miss Darcy had left. In the beginning, Jane hadn't been sure. Mr. Bingley had hurt her deeply, but the more she thought about it the more she wanted to see him. Not because she still harbored hopes or feelings, she wanted to see how she would handle herself. Jane had grown stronger, Bingley's departure had taught that she had to be stronger and the true test would be when she came face to face with him again. Since her awakening, she had sometimes wavered, her new strength and confidence coming and going. But this would be her final test, how she would do when she faced Mr. Bingly. As much as she dreaded it, a part of her wanted to face him, to prove to herself that she could do it. Remain strong in the face of the man who broke her heart.

The next day they went to pick up their dresses. They tried on the ones they would take to the opera to make sure they fit correctly. Jane looked at herself in the mirror and thought it was the most beautiful dress she had ever worn. It was dark blue with a scoop neckline that was a bit more daring than she normally wore but still modest. It was simple and elegant as Jane liked it, it had some small details in pink that matched the blue and enhanced her coloring very well.

Lizzy, in contrast, was in bright yellow. Jane thought she looked very well. It made her dark hair and bright eyes stand out. Jane thought she had never looked better. The materials their uncle had provided and the dressmaker her aunt had taken them too were clearly excellent. She had a feeling that the dresses would help them have a great start to their season.

They took their time to get ready, Jane could see Lizzy's excitement. She had heard a lot about the opera from their aunt an uncle but she had never been able to go. She had read all about the opera they would go and see as they would not be able to understand it as it was in German. Jane was looking forward to seeing it as well having heard such wonderful things about it, but she was more nervous about other things. How would their first public appearance go? Would they meet people? Would they go completely unnoticed? If it was the former, would they be people that they would wish to further an acquaintance with? If it was the latter, had it been a wasted of opportunity?

All of these thoughts were rattling in her head on their way to the theatre. Lizzy and Uncle Gardener were talking enthusiastically about the opera but she could feel her aunts gaze looking straight at her.

"Are you well Jane? You seem preoccupied."

"I am well aunt, just worried. This is our first outing and I am a bit scared of things going badly."

"Jane you worry too much. It is just an opera, it is our first outing. Don't go with any set plans except enjoying yourself, see where it takes you. If you torture yourself with worry, nothing good will come out of it."

Jane nodded and smiled back. She understood intellectually what her aunt meant, but the twist in her stomach would not go away. Finally, the carriage stopped and it was time for them to enter the theatre.


	11. Chapter 11 Jane

Chapter 11

Jane

The theatre was full and hot, and it made Jane even more anxious than she already was. Their uncle took the lead and started to get through the mass of people. Jane looked around, the theatre was beautiful and the people there were exquisitely dressed, but she was relieved to see that they did not stand out for the quality of their clothing, quite the opposite. It is true that their dresses were simpler and that they were not as overly done as many of the women but Jane felt they looked as elegant as any women in the theatre. They made to their seats at the orchestra, as the boxes were reserved for the aristocracy or very wealthy gentry. Still, they were very good seats with a great view. She sat in the aisle with Lizzy next to her, who could barely contain her excitement.

"Have you seen anyone familiar?"

"No, why? Have you?"

"No, it's just that you have been looking around everywhere intensely since we have arrived. You have barely relaxed. It has been years since we have been to the opera and you do not seem excited, so I was wondering if you had seen someone."

"I was just observing the theatre, it is very beautiful."

"It is, but Jane, I know you worry about meeting Mr. Bingley or Miss Bingley, but you shouldn't let them stop you from enjoying the opera."

"You are correct. I haven't seen them anyhow. So let's enjoy it." Lizzy gave her a smile and looked forward to the stage, but Jane still had this feeling that something was going to happen.

The curtain was raised and the opera started. Slowly the tension in her body faded and she let herself be taken in by the music. The performance was superb and Jane felt very moved by the music. The opera was about pain and betrayal, and while Jane could not understand the words, Jane had read in advance what the story of the opera was about and the feelings expressed in the songs didn't need translation. She felt as if her pain was being expressed in the stage, after Mr. Bingley's betrayal she had cried and hidden but the needs of her family had made her put a stop to her mourning earlier that she needed. Tears started to pour down her eyes and she felt the pain she had hidden in her heart pour out. As much as it hurt Jane, it felt that she was releasing it and that her heart would be better afterward. She suddenly felt her sisters hand take hers, she looked at Lizzy and she could see the compassion in her eyes and a handkerchief stretched out towards her. She took the handkerchief and held Lizzy's hand tighter as she looked back towards the opera.

When the curtain went down for the break Jane felt liberated but a bit vulnerable. They stood up to go and get some refreshments and move around a bit. It was decided that Uncle Gardiner would wait for them with their refreshments while the women went to the powder room to refresh themselves. Lizzy could not stop talking about the opera while aunt Gardiner listened to her with patience, although she had clearly enjoyed it as well. Jane was so distracted by what she had felt that she wasn't listening to them or looking where she was walking and she suddenly crashed into someone. Jane was absolutely mortified when she realized she had crashed into a very well dressed gentleman who had to hold her arm so she didn't fall down.

"I am so sorry sir. I was not looking where I was going. I am so mortified." Lizzy and her aunt went to her to see if she was alright.

"No hard done Miss, I am well, are you?" It was then when Jane looked at him. He was tall and looked like he was in his early 30s, but what really struck her is how big and handsome he was. He was tall and broad, with pitch back hair and dark eyes, and Jane had never been so struck by a man before. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings back.

"Yes sir, again, I am sorry, I was so moved by the performance that my mind was elsewhere and I was not paying attention." He gave her a smile, Jane relaxed, he did not look offended.

"No need to apologize again Miss–" he looked at her expectantly.

"Miss Jane Bennet, and these are my aunt Mrs. Gardiner and my younger sister Miss Elizabeth."

"Pleased to meet you, I am Adam Harrington." Aunt Gardiner moved to come to Jane's aid.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for ensuring Jane did not fall but unfortunately, we have to get moving, my husband will be waiting for us and we have to go to the powder room which I'm sure will be full if we do not move fast."

"Of course, maybe we will see each other after the opera." As they left Jane looked back, and Mr. Harrigtons eyes looked back at her, he just stood there watching her leave. She turned back abruptly but his face watching her remained in her head, even after they made their way back to her uncle. She didn't truly wake up from her haze until she heard a familiar voice next to her.

"Jane Bennet, is that you?" She tensed and turned slowly, and just as she had feared there was Miss Bingley looking at her with Mrs. Hursts. Elizabeth moved to flank her on one side and her aunt an uncle on the other.

"Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hursts what a surprise." Miss Bingley looked at her with a false friendly face, that managed to be cold at the same time.

"It is our great surprise, we had no idea that you were here in London and with Miss Eliza. Are these your aunt an uncle from Cheapside." She said it emphasizing Cheapside, as if it was a dirty word.

"Yes, my aunt and uncle Gardiner." They all greeted each other, but Jane had a feeling this was not going to end here.

"I am surprised to see you here Jane, I never received a response to my letter."

"I did not believe there was anything to respond to." She responded.

Elizabeth gave her a look before jumping to her aid. "How is your brother? Is Mr. Bingley here?"

"Charles? No, he is not much for the opera. He is dining with Mr. Darcy and dear Georgiana. He has spent so much time with them, its like he has forgotten his own sisters. But I cannot blame him, with such wonderful company, Georgiana is so darling I truly cannot wait for the day I can call her more than a friend." Jane now could realize she was doing it to taunt and discourage her, and while she had no wish to reunite with Mr. Bingley such an attack did hurt her and Miss Bingley was clearly just getting started. "So are you enjoying the opera? I hope you can see well from the orchestra seats?"

"How did you know we were seated there?" Lizzy responded.

"It is the only seats that are available for sale, the boxes are reserved for high-class people and their friends."

"And you clearly know all their friends do you Miss Bingley." The voice came from behind Miss Bingley and Mrs. Husts surprising them all. When Miss Bingley turned to look Jane could see the mystery person. There in all his glory was Mr. Harrington, who Miss Bingley clearly recognized as well.

"Mr. Harrington!"

"Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hursts, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner." He clearly was making a show of greeting everyone without needing an introduction. Elizabeth and her aunt an uncle recognized this and greeted him back. Miss Bingley looked at all of them in shock.

"I did not know you all knew each other." Miss Bingley said in a polite tone, clearly not wanting to offend Mr. Harrington.

"There are many things you do not know Miss Bingley." Miss Bingley's face turned red at his cutting remark, she opened her mouth to say something but Mrs. Husts took a hold of her.

"It has been lovely to meet you all, but we have to get back to our friends." They said their goodbye and left.

Jane looked at Mr. Harrington who approached them.

"It seems we meet earlier than expected."

"Thank you for the intervention Mr. Harrington. I am curious as to why you did it." Jane was glad that Lizzy was talking as Jane seemed quite incapable of forming words.

"I am familiar with Miss Bingley, Miss Elizabeth. While she has always been extremely polite with me I have seen her methods and let's just say I do not approve. I heard most of the conversation and I decided to interfere. I hope I did not cause offense." Uncle Gardiner moved forward and hold out his hand to shake his.

"Not at all, sir. I am Mr. Gardiner, my wife explained how you all met, its good to be able to put a face to the name. The conversation was not going well so I am glad for your interference. Do you wish to join us for some refreshments?"

"I would love to, but if you prefer we could go someplace where we won't be interrupted by people. I came today with a friend and after he saw some other close friends he abandoned me to join them so my box is now empty. It has a great view and enough space for four more people." Everyone seemed very pleased with the idea, so it was decided that they followed him to his box.


	12. Chapter 12 Jane & Lizzy

Chapter 12

Jane

He led them to his private box which truly had a great view. As he had said there was ample room for all of them there. Before the second half of the opera started they got to know Mr. Harrington better, Jane decided that she had been silent long enough.

"So Mr. Harrington, you came to the opera with a friend, is your family not here with you?"

"Indeed they are not, I have very little family left I'm afraid. Both of my parents are gone, I have no aunts or uncles, and my only brother is a Captain in the Navy, so I do not see much of him at all."

"I am so sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, I am used to it. My parents died in a carriage accident 8 years ago and my younger brother joined Royal Naval College in Portsmouth when he was only 12. I am quite used to it." Jane did not know what to respond to that, she was so used to having a large family, it seemed so terribly lonesome what he was describing. Lizzy decided to change the course of the conversation, although Jane was not certain she preferred this topic either.

"So how do you know Miss Bingley if I might ask?"

"Through friends. The friend that came with me tonight went to school with Mr. Darcy and through Darcy I know Mr. Bingley. Neither is more than just an acquaintance but through him, I have moved in similar circles and encountered them many times. How do you know Miss Bingley."

"Mr. Bingley leased Netherfield park in Hertfordshire which is quite close to our estate. We got to know him and his family and his friend, Mr. Darcy, until they abruptly left." Thankfully at that moment, they heard the warning that the second half was about to start. Mr. Harrington led Jane to the best seat of the box and then sat right next to her. A part of Jane was very pleased by his attention but another part worried her a bit. Excluding the awful scene with Miss Bingley, this was going much better than she had anticipated. But was he just being kind because he disliked Miss Bingley or would he be interested in getting to know them better? Suddenly Jane felt him lean into her and felt his breath in her ear.

"Are you enjoying the opera, Miss Bennet?" A shiver went down her spine. It was strange, as much as she had felt for Mr. Bingley she had felt nothing like this. This was a very different kind of feeling she had never encountered.

"I am, all the emotion that is expressed even if I cannot understand the words, I find it very moving."

"So do I. Some prefer musicals, as they can understand the words better or a play, but the opera has always been my favorite."

"Mine as well, Lizzy prefers comedic plays that show the human folly, but there something about the power of the singing in an opera that nothing can match for me."

"I will let you enjoy it then." And as respectful as it was, a part of Jane was disappointed. But Jane let herself be immersed in the music once more to distract herself from his presence, which only worked until the opera ended. When it did she became very aware of his presence again.

"What a wonderful opera, I immensely enjoyed it." Lizzy spoke up before Jane had time to think of something to say. Aunt and Uncle Gardiner next to her agreed.

"Thank you so much for inviting us to enjoy it from your box Mr. Harrington." Uncle Gardiner thanked Mr. Harrington. "It had been a wonderful experience."

"I am glad Mr. Gardiner, do you have more plans to go to the theatre or the Opera? My box is open for your family anytime."

"That is very generous of you."

"Not at all, it would be my pleasure. My friend is not a great enthusiast of the opera or the theatre and I have greatly enjoyed your company. I prefer to enjoy a show with people who enjoy what they are watching as well." Mrs. Gardiner looked at her husband and Jane recognized her aunt's face, she was planning something.

"Mr. Harrington, why do you not let my husband and I pay you back with a dinner."

"I would enjoy that very much."

"Are you available sometime this week?"

"I will be available the day after tomorrow."

"Wonderful, it is decided then." Her aunt looked very pleased, and the truth was Jane was also very pleased that they would be seeing him again. They left the private box and Jane could see that everyone was moving out and leaving in mass. Her Aunt and Uncle were leading the group with Lizzy following and Jane and Mr. Harrington in the back. She knew that she would see him again in two days time but she did not want to leave with only saying goodbye.

"I am very grateful for your generosity in coming to my aid and then the offer for better seatings, especially considering our first meeting."

"Why, our first meeting left quite an impression, it is not every day such a beautiful woman crashes into you." Jane blushed, he was very charming she had to admit. "But I did not lie, I enjoy watching the opera more with other people that enjoy it. My friend is a very good friend but in this, we do not have similar tastes. The opera bores him to tears and talks to me about other subjects incessantly, and when I fail to respond he normally abandons me for other friends who are similarly uninterested with the opera and more interested in gossip. But, I also dislike sitting in a box by myself, so truly, you and your family have been very pleasant company."

Lizzy

Elizabeth was trying to contain her smile but was failing miserably. She was walking ahead of Jane and Mr. Harrington but could hear every word they were speaking. She had come without any set plans for the evening at the opera but it had gone better than she could have imagined. The opera was beautiful, they ended up seeing it form a private box with a fantastic view, they met a handsome gentleman with potential and best of all, she got to see Miss Bingley being put in her place. It was very unkind of her to have that thought but Miss Bingley had it coming. Lizzy had truly enjoyed watching her face when Mr. Harrington had come to their defense. Even if the opera had been terrible it would have been worth it for that moment alone. She knew it was not very Christian of her, but no one was perfect.

It would have also been worth it for Mr. Harrington. He was single, handsome, intelligent, kind. He had come to their aid when he barely knew them and had offered to seat them in his box. He had heard their talk with Miss Bingley and knew that she had looked down on them, yet he had still invited them to sit with him. By Miss Bingley reaction and the way she talked to him she guessed he was a man of wealth and some importance. She was looking forward to getting to know him better, especially since Jane seemed to be interested in him. She was clearly trying to hide it but failing completely. Not even Bingley had managed to get such a reaction from her, most would not realize how obvious she was being but to Lizzy and their aunt and uncle it was very clear. Now Lizzy just had to make sure he was to be trusted, they had believed in Mr. Bingley and look where that had ended.

Mr. Harrington knew Mr. Darcy even if they were not close friends, so maybe Miss Darcy would have some information for them. Tomorrow they were having tea with her, she would try to see if Miss Darcy had some information, that way she could be better prepared for the dinner in two days time.

They eventually managed to get out of the crowd and the theatre. They said their goodbyes to Mr. Harrington and got on their carriage to go back home. Once seated she could not help herself.

"So Jane what did you think of Mr. Harrington?"

"He was very kind."

"Jane, mama is not here you can say what you think."

"I don't know Lizzy. I did like him, I'm sure you could all tell. He was kind, generous, handsome, I have not liked someone as much except Mr. Bingley. But I do not want to hope anything just yet. I got my hopes up about Mr. Bingley and we saw where that ended. Let's wait for the dinner and see where this goes." Aunt Gardiner held Jane's hand for a second.

"I know you were very disappointed by Mr. Bingley, but Mr. Harrington seems very different from him. For one, he seems like a strong man with clear ideas. He also seemed kind and generous, I do not believe that he would raise someone's hopes up without cause. But you are right, let's take this one day at a time. First dinner in two days time. So what did you all think of the opera?"

They all had a wonderful journey home as they shared their enjoyment of the show.


	13. Chapter 13 Elizabeth

Chapter 13

Elizabeth

Elizabeth woke up the next morning with anticipation and a bit of nervousness. They had been invited for tea by Miss Darcy and she was going to do some investigating about Mr. Harrington. But would Mr. Darcy be there? Would he join them for tea?

She was silent during the carriage ride as Jane and their aunt spoke, she, then felt the horses slow down in front of an extraordinary house. It was much bigger than her aunts and uncles, and while she was aware that Mr. Darcy was very rich, she had not imagined such a grand house. Her aunt and Jane seemed to be having the same reaction.

"What a beautiful grand house." Her aunt stared at the Darcy house.

"Indeed aunt, Caroline had mentioned how extraordinary Mr. Darcy's home was but I did not expect anything on this scale." It surprised her to hear Jane call Miss Bingley by her first name after the incident at the opera.

"Well, now we know why Miss Bingley is so set to catch him at any cost."

"Lizzy!" Jane looked scandalized but she could tell that she was amused as well. Her aunt tried to hide her obvious smile. Either way, Lizzy did not feel guilty at all for the comment, she knew it was true. She had observed Miss Bingley during their stay at Netherfield and she had been blatantly obvious about her desire of catching Mr. Darcy. But if she was being honest with herself, she had enjoyed seeing her fail.

When they entered, they were greeted by Miss Darcy. Mrs. Annesley was also there and greeted them, but she stayed behind. Miss Darcy was still a bit shy but looked very pleased by their arrival and seemed to be enjoying hosting them in her home. She took them to the drawing room, that was beautifully decorated with an extraordinary piano. It was clearly an older piano, but delicate, elegant and very well maintained. What she had realized was, that while everything was very grand it was not excessively adorned. Her first thought was that Miss Bingley would find it a bit boring and in need of more adornments and gold.

On the table, there were an assortment of breads, rolls, cakes, cookies and sweet treats, more than the five of them could eat. A servant brought the tea in exquisite china. It pleased her very much, Miss Darcy was treating them as she would treat friends or important acquaintances, she was not treating them like inferiors as Miss Bingley would have.

"I am so pleased that you are here, I remember you told me you were going to the opera, you must tell me all about it." Miss Darcy seemed genuinely excited.

"It was wonderful Miss Darcy, we enjoyed it a great deal. It has been years since the last time Jane and I went, and it was as wonderful as I remembered, wasn't it Jane?"

"Indeed, I found it very moving. There is something about how the opera is sung that just resonates with me."

"I know exactly what you mean Miss Bennet. The songs have such strength, such feelings. I try to convince my brother to take me all the time, but it's not always possible, but whenever my aunt goes lately, she has invited me to go with her, she knows how much I enjoy it. Do you and Mr. Gardiner go often since you live here Mrs. Gardiner."

"Not as often as we wish we could. We don't have a private box and Mr. Gardiner is very busy, we can't always manage to get tickets. But we are making a special effort while Jane and Elizabeth are here, as we both know that they enjoy both the opera and the theatre."

"Maybe I can persuade my brother to invite you for the next show. He has a box reserved and we could fit six people. It would be wonderful to see the opera with people who would enjoy it. My brother has invited friends from time to time and well... they do not enjoy the music as much as I do." Elizabeth could imagine who she was talking about. But she was not certain that she wanted to be stuck in a theatre box with Mr. Darcy either.

"We really appreciate it Miss Darcy but there is no need. I don't want Mr. Darcy to feel forced to invite us when he could invite other friends of his." Miss Darcy seemed like she didn't want to let go of the subject so Elizabeth thought that a change would distract her and would start the conversation she was really interested in. "Although we truly appreciate it, there is a great difference from sitting in an orchestra seat to a private box as we experienced it yesterday. The view and commodity are much greater."

"You sat in a private box? Did you know someone there?" Jane gave her a disapproving look, but her curiosity could not be stopped.

"No, we met someone at the opera. A kind gentleman came to our rescue from a very tense situation we found ourselves in during the break, and then invited us to see the rest of the opera from his box. He mentioned knowing Mr. Darcy so you might have heard of him, his name was Mr. Harrington."

"Mr. Adam Harrington? Tall, with pitch back hair and dark eyes?"

"Yes"

"I do know him, or more precisely, know of him. He is a few years older than my brother but they know each other through a mutual friend. I have been briefly introduced to him but never talked." Lizzy could see Jane's face starting to change to one of interest, she tried to hide it but she was listening carefully. She glanced at her aunt and their gazes locked. Clearly, her aunt knew what she was doing, she smiled and clearly decided to help her out.

"He was a very kind man, very gentlemanly. My husband was very impressed by him. We invited him over to dinner in thanks for his assistance and his generosity in sharing his private box with us. I would like to know a bit more of him if you could share."

"I know that my brother respects him and he has a good reputation. His estate in Ashbourne is not that far away from Pemberley, only about 15 miles I'd say. It is a grand estate that has been in his family for many generations. He takes very good care of it, my brother tells me, I think that's why he respects him so. Many who inherit estates so young don't take care of them. He has a younger brother in the Navy and an Uncle I believe."

"An uncle?" Jane sounded as surprised as I was, she was sure he had not mentioned an uncle.

"Yes, from his mother side, but they have not spoken in many years. No one is sure why."

Elizabeth was going to question her a bit more when they heard the front door open.

"My brother must be back." Miss Darcy seemed so happy as she called for a footman to ask Mr. Darcy to come to the drawing room, which was exactly what Elizabeth didn't want. When he entered the room, he looked at them with surprise as they stood up to greet him.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth what a surprise to see you here." And he did look shocked. By the look he threw at his sister he had not been told they would be there. Miss Darcy seemed to shrink under his gaze.

"We met a few days ago brother, I wanted to mention it but you have been so busy lately I have barely seen you all week, and since you encouraged me to...I didn't think you would disapprove..." Her words seemed to fail her and Mr. Darcy's face softened in a way she never thought it was possible. He went and stood next to his sister.

"It is fine Georgi, I was just surprised, as you've mentioned it has been a long week. So will you introduce me to, all, of your visitors." He said this while looking and her aunt Gardiner.

"Oh certainly, you already know Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth and this is their aunt Mrs. Gardiner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Gardiner, and I welcome you all to my home."

They exchanged greetings and sat again. The atmosphere was a bit tense but, Miss Darcy, clearly wanting everyone to get along, started the conversation.

"Brother, you know Mr. Harrignton better than I do, we were just talking about him."

"Why him?"

"They met him at the opera and he offered them to sit with him at his private box."

"That was very kind of him."

"Indeed it was, so you see him often Mr. Darcy." She wondered if they would see much of Mr. Darcy if their friendship with Mr. Harrington deepened.

"We move in the same circles and we also have business dealings with him. He is one of the few men I do trust in that area, he is honest and responsible."

Her aunt seemed very pleased by that answer, clearly she liked the information they were getting of Mr. Harrington as much as she was. "He seemed like an honest Gentleman."

"He is. Will you be furthering your acquaintance with him?" He did not seem pleased by the possibility. Did he believe that they were reaching above themselves? Did he fear that they would get them invited to similar parties and that would force more contact between them? Either way, she was not intimidated by his disapproval.

"Yes he will, he has been invited for dinner and has gladly accepted. We are quite looking forward to getting to know him better." After a tense second, he stood up.

"Well ladies it has been a pleasure but I must retire, I had not planned on entertaining and I have things to finish yet." They all stood up and gave their farewells and he left. After that, they changed the subject from Mr. Harrington back to the Opera and enjoyed themselves until they left, not seeing Mr. Darcy again.


	14. Chapter 14 Jane & Elizabeth

Chapter 14

 **Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews. They really have helped me keep up the rhythm of my writing. I hope you enjoy this episode as well, even if it is not what I think you will expect. Enjoy!**

Jane

Jane's mind was so full of information and new questions that she really didn't feel she could fall asleep now. Tea with Miss Darcy had gone very well and now they knew more about Mr. Harrington, but the more she knew, the more she wanted to know. Lizzy clearly felt the same way as she entered her room and jumped on her bed, so the could talk before falling asleep as they had done many times before.

"So, what do you think about what Miss Darcy and Mr. Darcy told us about your Mr. Harrington?"

"Please, don't call him that, I don't want to jump into anything. My heart jumped with Mr. Bingley and was broken."

"I'm sorry Jane, but tell me what you think or feel. I can tell that your mind and your heart have been going through loops."

"It's true. I like him, I like him a lot. It's funny, when we started on this journey I decided to be practical, to find someone that was acceptable even if he didn't move me as Mr. Bingley had, for the good of the family and then... Mr. Harrington is everything I thought I was not going to get, not that I will get him."

"Jane..."

"No Lizzy, I am talking realistically, we have only seen him once."

"Yes, but don't just dismiss any possibility. I think he liked you and he accepted to come for dinner, and Miss Darcy and Mr. Darcy gave a good review of him."

"Mr. Bingley also had a good review from Mr. Darcy, and don't argue with me Lizzy, just let me finish. When I accidentally bumped into him in the theatre I could barely believe I had managed to crash into such a handsome man. I hadn't even realized I would find a man like him so pleasing. He is so tall and broad and his features so intense. Next to him, I felt tiny, but at the same time very safe, somehow I knew that he would never hurt a lady. And the way he stood up to Miss Bingley, with such confidence, strength and conviction, I found that even more attractive. I though myself in love with Mr. Bingley, but after meeting Mr. Harrington I'm starting to doubt. I found him pleasing, nice, amiable, but was it really love? Now I am not so sure. When I sat next to Mr. Harrington and he spoke in my ear, the feelings that came over my body... I have never felt anything like it. Mr. Bingley certainly never inspired such feelings at all. I think now, that he seemed a safe option, someone, that I enjoyed spending my time with and that would treat me well. After everything that has happened, that my eyes have been opened, I want something else, something more. But Lizzy I am so afraid my heart will be shattered again." Lizzy reached out for me and wrapped her arms around me. She held me for a few minutes and I felt so safe a supported, it felt so good to get everything out of my chest.

"It is normal to be afraid, Jane, I understand, especially after what happened with Mr. Bingley. But I don't believe Mr. Harrington will lead you on. Let's see what kind of attention he pays to you during tomorrows dinner and let's go from there, shall we?"

"Yes. Thank you, Lizzy. I am glad we are doing this together. So how was seeing Mr. Darcy again?"

"The truth is that I am not certain. My mind has been going around in circles. I don't know if you remember what I told about Mr. Whickam's claims, but he spoke quite badly about Miss Darcy, and after meeting her, it was all clearly a lie. And if he lied about that, what else could he have lied about? Also, when we had the funeral service he came to give his condolences and he was, kind. In a way, I didn't think possible of him. I realized then that he had lost both parents early on, been left in charge of a big estate and a young sister to raise. And he is clearly very fond of his sister. But at the same time, did you see how disapproving he became when we started to talk about Mr. Harrington? Like he didn't want us associating with him, after giving him a good review."

"Well, yes, it was quite obvious."

"He clearly still has a very low opinion of us. I am not sure if our association with Miss Darcy will go on now that he knows about it."

"Lizzy, why are you still convinced he has such a low opinion of us?"

"Did you not see him? It was just a few hours ago."

"Yes, I also recall how he could not stop staring at you at Netherfield, or that he chose to dance with you at the Ball. He also gave his condolences to you personally, only to you. Not to papa, not to me, you. You have been against him since his comment at the Meryton ball and created an image of him in your head that you have stuck with, and any action of his you twist to fit your theory of him."

"That is not true!"

"Lizzy... admit it. You have been unfair in judging him. You accepted Mr. Whickams story, which by the way was very inappropriate for him to tell you, especially the first time you met, at face value, just because it fit with your villainous Mr. Darcy theory." Lizzy turned her head away not wanting to look at her in the eyes. Jane could see that she was a bit embarrassed by possibly having misjudged him. But Lizzy was a fighter if there ever was one.

"Then how can you explain his actions today?" Lizzy argued.

"I believe he could have been jealous."

"What?!" Lizzy's face was one of shock and disbelief.

"That week that I closed myself off after Mr. Bingley abandoned me. I went through every recollection I had of our time together. I especially remembered the time we stayed at Netherfield. I remember his intense looks at you, but I really recall, Miss Bingley attitude against you. She did not want me to marry his brother, but her venom was towards you, always trying to belittle you while trying to gain Mr. Darcy's attention. Also, Miss Darcy knew of us when we met her at the shop, and she had positive information about us, that could only have come from her brother. Miss Darcy clearly thought that he would be glad of our presence in his home. And if you remember it was you who asked him if he moved in the same circles as him. You asked the first question."

Lizzy was silent, she could see she was in deep thought. Clearly, Jane's theory and the reasons behind it had made an impact on her.

"But I am also not certain Lizzy, it could be other things. How about we go to sleep and see how that situation also advances, who knows, we might not see Mr. Darcy again."

Lizzy nodded and left for her room. She went to bed and decided to put her mind to rest. Tomorrow would come and she would see how things went.

Lizzy

Lizzy had thought she would be excited for today, Mr. Harrington was coming tonight for dinner, but the conversation with Jane last night had left her out of sorts. She had barely tasted her breakfast and her practice with the piano had gone badly. She could see Jane and her aunt looking at her with worry and whispering to each other. They finally dragged her to the drawing room to talk. Her aunt Gardiner sat next to her before speaking.

"Lizzy, Jane has told me just on the surface the topic of conversation you had last night. It has clearly left you out of sorts. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No aunt, I am still sorting things out. Just give me a little time, it's not like we will see Mr. Darcy any time soon."

A servant entered with a tray carrying a calling card which she gave to her aunt.

"Mr. and Miss Darcy for you Mrs. Gardiner" Lizzy could not believe what she had heard, so she took the card from her aunt and indeed it read _Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy_. She heard her aunt telling the servant to let them in while Lizzy was still looking at the card in shock. But she did manage to stand up and greet them when they entered, as her aunt invited them to sit. Morning calls normally lasted 15 to 30 minutes but Lizzy thought this one was going to feel eternal. Jane and her aunt engaged Miss Darcy easily as they obviously were letting Lizzy talk with Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy sat down next to her but was clearly having a bit of difficulty coming up with something to say. Lizzy dug up her courage and took the first step.

"How are you today Mr. Darcy?"

"Very well. And you?"

"I am fine as well. We did not expect to see you again so soon."

"I had not expected to see you in my home, and well it felt a bit rude having to leave so soon, and Georgiana enjoyed your conversation a great deal. I have not seen her so animated in a long time, you and your sister seem to have a great effect on her." That was not at all what Lizzy had expected.

"Well, she is a very darling girl. We are very fond of her."

"I also felt very bad about not asking about your family after your loss. I hope they are all well?"

"They are. They all stayed in Longbourne, it's just me and Jane here."

"It must be hard for your sisters without you and Miss Bennet." Lizzy remembered how they had embarrassed her in the Netherfield ball, making fools of themselves. She suddenly felt the need to explain the changes they had made after her mothers death.

"They are not alone, Mrs. Taylor is with them."

"I don't recall a Mrs. Taylor." He was clearly making an effort at remembering, thinking that he had forgotten someone.

"You wouldn't, she is a governess that we hired after mama died. Jane and I felt that her death had affected us all greatly and that our younger sisters were not prepared to stay in society without mama's guidance. Lydia was especially affected so she was removed completely until Mrs. Taylor thinks she is ready, Meanwhile she is helping Kitty and Mary and instructing them now that mama cannot." The message that her mother had not been capable of instructing them properly was not said, but as Mr. Darcy had met her, he understood the message. He seemed pleased by the news.

"I am glad things are going well after such a tragedy."

"They are, mama will be missed but we are strong and our aunt and uncle had been a great support." She wondered what he would say to this, how he would react to her relatives that Miss Bingley had disparaged.

"Your aunt seems like a very kind and elegant woman. She seems to be providing excellent support to you both." She was glad to hear such a positive opinion of her aunt. Everything had said was true, but since her uncle was in trade, and the house was not in a fashionable area, she did not believe he would speak so well of her. Clearly Jane had been right, she had misjudged Mr. Darcy, thinking Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley to be the same.

"My uncle Gardiner is the same."

"Maybe the next I can meet him."

Before she had time to say anything in response Miss Darcy interrupted.

"Brother? The time?" Mr. Darcy looked at the clock.

"Yes, indeed, thank you Georgina. We are sorry but we have an appointment we cannot miss. We wanted to come early but it was also not possible."

Her aunt with her wonderful grace and elegance told them not to worry.

"It has been a pleasure to have you, thank you for coming."

They said their goodbyes and left. The visit had cleared things up a bit. Obviously Jane had been at least partially right, Mr. Darcy did not think badly of them, or this visit would not have occurred. The question now was, how correct were ALL of Janes theories, and how did Lizzy feel about Mr. Darcy?


	15. Chapter 15 Jane

Chapter 15

Jane

When they had spoken of Mr. Darcy last night and she had told Lizzy her thoughts, she had not expected that Mr. Darcy would come to call on them the next day. Clearly, she had been more than a little correct with her assumptions. When Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy had arrived she and her aunt had tried to subtly let Lizzy talk with Mr. Darcy alone. She had tried to overhear their conversation, but had not wanted to be rude to Miss Darcy so she had not managed to listen to what they were talking about. Her aunt Gardiner was also very curious it seemed because the moment that the front door closed she started to interrogate her.

"So Lizzy, how was your talk with Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy thought about it for a minute before responding.

"It was illuminating." This did not satisfy Jane, and it obviously did not satisfy her aunt either as she kept pushing.

"Come on my dear, you can tell us more than that. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley came to Gracechurch Street, near Cheapside, the day after he was surprised to see us all in his house, and all you can say is illuminating. You can do a bit better than that Lizzy."

"The truth is, that his presence also took me completely by surprise. I don't know how much Jane told you about our conversation last night."

"Only the broad strokes, that you might have misjudged Mr. Darcy, but that Jane believes it is much more than that. And after this, I am inclined to agree with her."

"Me too, as much as it surprises me. Mr. Darcy said felt guilty for leaving so soon yesterday, he also said that he thought we were a positive influence on his sister. He also wanted to know how our family was doing after the loss of our mother, he was so kind and gentle about it I felt compelled to hint that changes had been made after her passing. I mentioned Mrs. Taylor, and that led to the revelation of what had been done with our younger sisters. Mr. Darcy seemed pleased and somehow that pleased me. I'm just feeling a bit confused. I always thought I was a good judge of character, but Mr. Wickham and Mr. Darcy have proven me wrong."

"Oh Lizzy, do not be too harsh on yourself. It is true, your judgment has failed a few times lately, but you have also been able to admit your mistakes, and you are trying to figure out the truth. Also, my dear, I do not wish to hurt you or your sister, but you have both been very sheltered until lately. Your fathers dislike of town has kept you mostly on Herdforshire, were the people and the socialization is limited. You have known your neighbors all your lives, and they are all mostly of the same social status as you. It is also simple to figure out people in books after you have read them and discovered the clues. But people in real life are harder to read and many times you can miss the cues completely, or are to personally involved to be able to see them objectively. Think of this as a lesson, not everything is what it seems, people are more complicated."

"They are indeed aunt, thank you. I won't jump to conclusions or harsh judgments from now own."

"The question now is Lizzy, what do you think of Mr. Darcy?"

"The truth is, that I am not certain myself. It is like discovering a new Mr. Darcy. If Jane is right, and we keep seeing more of him, I will be interested in getting to know him better, and then I'll see what I think."

"It seems like a very sensible thing to do."

Jane truly admired her aunt's sense and intelligence. She had always been very grateful to her and her uncle for their presence in their lives, but she was truly learning to admire them even more. She wished that they had come to London with this purpose years ago, that their father would have entrusted them to lead them during a London season. But was done was done. Now she was going to get ready for dinner, the closer it got, the more anxious she became. But she was not alone, she would have her aunt and uncle's backing and her dear sisters as well.

She had talked to her aunt about the seating arrangement. This was not going to be an overly formal dinner, and there were only going to be five of them so they were going to break some of the rules. Normally her aunt would sit and the head of the table and her uncle at the foot. The gentlemen of honor would sit to the right of the hostess and the Lady of Honor at the right of the Host. The gentlemen being Mr. Harrington and Jane as the eldest would be the Lady of Honor leaving Lizzy to choose where she wanted to be seated. But that seating would mean that Jane and Mr. Harrington would not be seated close to each other, and that would make conversation difficult. So it was agreed they would eat a bit more informally. Her uncle would sit at the foot of the table with her aunt on his left and Mr. Harrington on his right, leaving Jane to sit next to Mr. Harrington and Lizzy next to her aunt, right in front of Jane. She could then talk with him while having the full support of her family if something did not go well.

Jane dressed carefully for dinner, in a soft pink dress with light blue details and instructed her maid how to do her hair. She wanted to look beautiful and elegant but not overdone, like she had put an effort in her looks, but not too much. She adorned herself with just a simple delicate necklace that her aunt lent her. It was simple but made of gold and clearly expensive. She looked at the mirror and was pleased with the result. Then she went down to wait.

She didn't have to wait long before his arrival. He arrived early, dressed as fine and as elegant as he had in the opera, in dark brown. It suited his dark hair and eyes very well. Somehow Jane had started to believe that he could not be as handsome as she had imagined, that part of it was her mind just fantasizing. But seeing him again in person she realized that she had not imagined anything, he was just as stunningly handsome as she remembered. All that calm that she had managed to summon disappeared and her stomach started to fill with butterflies.

Thankfully, her aunt was unaffected, but saw that Jane might need a little time to get her bearings and got them all through the greetings and through some small talk until dinner was announced. As the hostess, she lead Mr. Harrington to the dining room. She and her uncle followed behind with Lizzy. She listened intently to the conversation happening before her.

"Mr. Harrington, I hope you do not mind overly much, but since it is only the five of us we decided not to be overly formal."

"While I appreciate manners and rules, I also appreciate that there are moments to bend or break them."

"I am glad you feel that way. We just thought that it would be easier to converse if we all sat on one side of the table, instead of having to spread about the table."

"That seems like a fabulous idea to me."

"Wonderful then, Mr. Gardiner you will sit at the foot of the table then. Mr. Harrington, you will sit on Mr. Gardiners right and Jane will sit on your right. And I will sit on his left with Lizzy on my left." They all took their seats as the footmen started to bring in the first course of soup and fish. Jane decided she had been silent long enough.

"I do hope you enjoy dinner, my aunt has been working very hard in anticipation to your visit." He smiled at her.

"I have barely started but I can say that I am already enjoying it immensely. Everything smell divine anyhow, so I am sure I will enjoy the food as well."

"If you haven't tried anything, how can you say you are enjoying it?"

"I meant the company Miss Bennet. I am very glad to be here." That made her blush a bit and she could see Lizzy hiding a smile as she talked with her aunt an uncle. But she could tell they were all trying to listening discreetly.

"Do you often invite people you've just met to watch the opera with you in your private box?" She decided to try to be bolder.

"First time actually. I thought, anyone that can incur such a wrath from Miss Bingley, must be someone I would like to get to know better." That made Jane laugh. She tried to hide it modestly behind her hand but she could not stop it. She could see that Lizzy was having difficulty trying to contain herself as well.

"You mentioned that you were familiar with her but from your comment, it seems that you are more than just familiar with her."

"I have friends from various walks of life. Miss Bingley only tries to befriend people that will help her climb higher. Through my brother, I became friends with a Navy Captain who had retired after a battle had left lame. He had earned some decent prize money to live on and given his sister half of the money as a dowry so that she could marry well.10,000 pounds is not a bad dowry, but it was inferior to what Miss Bingley thought acceptable of a woman of superior worth."

"Oh dear." Jane could tell where this was going to go.

"The fact that her brother was only a retired Navy Captain did not help. She wanted to do a London season to find a husband and I facilitated introductions. As we have some similar acquaintances Miss Bingley and my friends met. And she took an instant dislike of them. She was condescending of them, she was underhanded and made their lives very unpleasant when they met at balls or public places."

"Did your friends sister eventually find a husband?"

"Yes. She eventually managed to find a very good match for herself and is very happy, but I have not forgotten and I greatly dislike such attitude."

"As much as I would like to say it surprises me to hear, it really does not. I used to believe she was my friend when we were in Hertfordshire, but the moment she was free to leave she revealed her true colors. Lizzy was able to see what kind of a person she was from the beginning. I was to blind then, wanting to see only the best in people. I learned to be more cautious." She could see the compassion in his eyes, he clearly realized that something painful had caused the awakening, but he didn't ask or press on.

"Either way, you will find out Miss Bingley is quite well known in certain circles." He said it with a twinkle in his eye. That drew Lizzy's attention and she could not help herself before she asked.

"Truly? In what way?" The conversation now taking over the entire table.

"Let just say that her relentless pursuit to lift her social status has not gone unnoticed, neither has a certain gentleman's efforts in evading her." Before her mother's death, she would have felt great pity for Miss Bingley, and while she was not so cruel now as to rejoice in what she heard, she did feel a bit of amusement. Although Jane felt it was a bit of a waste. The fact that Mr. Darcy had no intention of marrying Miss Bingley had been obvious during their short stay in Netherfield, how Miss Bingley would not see it baffled Jane. But Lizzy did not seem to suffer any sympathy for Miss Bingley, she wasn't even trying to hide her smirk and satisfaction about that piece of information.

"Well, good luck for the gentleman, may he keep evading with success." Lizzy said in an amused tone.

Her aunt then changed the subject to balls and parties that would be going on during their stay in London. She was very discreetly fishing for information, while seemingly just pretending interest. But Mr. Harrington was a clever man that could see what her aunt was getting at.

"If you are interested I could reach out to some of my acquaintances. I normally do not go to many balls but I am invited to many. The next one I have been invited to is the Matlock ball. I can ask the hostess if you can come with me as guests. It would normally be hard to achieve, especially with such little time, but Lady Matlock, the hostess, is Mr. Darcy's aunt. I will talk to him and see if he can help me achieve it." Jane's stomach butterflies multiplied and started spinning out of control. For them to go with him would send such a strong message. It would say that they were more than acquaintances, they were close friends. "I can also reach out to friends who will be hosting parties and introduce you."

"We would be so grateful Mr. Harrington, it would be a delight." Those words coming from her mother would have sounded, vulgar and an attempt to flatter him. But her aunt made them sound completely different, she sounded like a grateful woman with good manners.

Dinner had ended and it was decided that with a party so small there was no need for the separation of the sexes, and they all removed themselves to the drawing room. While Jane, Lizzy and her aunt brewed the tea and coffee, her uncle and Mr. Harrington started talking about business. Jane did not understand what they were talking about, but her uncle was truly enjoying himself. Mr. Harrington had to be a very informed man to get that reaction out of her uncle. When they served the tea and coffee she sat by him again.

"Well, now that the dinner is over you can now properly judge whether the dinner was good or not." His smiled at her comment, and his smile sent a shiver down her spine. It was the same feeling she had felt at the opera when he whispered in her ear.

"Indeed, and it was excellent, on all accounts." His pointed gaze made her blush. She had enjoyed his presence, was still enjoying it. More than she had enjoyed anyone elses. She had not wanted to get her hopes up yet, but it was hard, he affected her in ways she didn't expect, and he was not disguising his interest in her.

When he left, he left with promises to talk to Lady Matlock and other introductions, and promises that he would call on them soon. Despite her previous disappointments with men, she believed him, and could not wait to see him again.


End file.
